Black Lemons
by DomOx
Summary: Black Archer 13: Damon finds out Katherine isn't in the tomb. He's enraged with fury. He's so enraged with fury that when Elena goes to tell him that Bonnie can't hold it much longer. He takes his said anger out on her. Whether she wants it or not.
1. Bleed it out

Well A reviewer to Paging Dr. Salvatore got me into writing this. I hope you enjoy.

Each chapter as requested will be different.

Here's the first one.

**I do warn there is bloodplay but a very different kind of bloodplay.**

You were warned.

* * *

Why did this have to happen to me?

Did I have a sign on my head that said I wanted what I was given if it was bad?

I hated this about myself, well me being a girl.

I was on my period at school.

I didn't even notice it till I felt something sliding down my leg.

I was in class, trying to understand the teacher talk about my favorite book when I felt it. So me being cautious, I just picked up my super long jacket and excused myself from the class and quickly walked towards the girl restroom, locked myself in the stall, pulled down my pants and boom there it was. The fucked up thing was that I was wearing white pants. I was screwed in so many ways.

If I left the bathroom like this I would have to worry about someone spotting a spot of blood on the back of my pants. I would have to worry about someone noticing and wondering why I, Elena Gilbert, was wearing a long ass leather jacket outside during lunch time.

Besides it going with the outfit.

I was wearing a short pink shirt and white pants.

I was so screwed.

So I decided to stay in the girl's bathroom, wondering who to text to send for my things.

Bonnie wasn't talking to me. Stefan and I were over, something about me liking Damon and me not seeing it. I personally stopped giving a fuck. Caroline was out of town. Her grandmother just died. Jenna was at work and I wasn't sure if I wanted my brother going through my things. So the only person that I had left was...Damon.

I didn't want him through my things either but he was the best choice that I had. He'd probably make fun of me but I really needed a change of bottoms and a tampon. Gosh, I wished I should had stuffed my purse with them when I was looking at the half-empty box this morning.

I pulled out my phone and looked through my contacts, trying to find Damon's name. I found it and felt my heart skip a beat. I sent him a quick message.

I held my phone in my hands and waited for his reply. I really hoped that he wasn't doing anything.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and continued to vibrate. I looked at it and realized it was a phone call from Damon. I answer the call and placed the phone to my ear.

"Please, tell me you're not busy."

I heard him laugh and a clink of a glass.

He must have been drinking...again...

"What if I said I was. What do you need me for anyway?"

I was so going to regret this.

"I hoped that if you weren't busy that you could go to my room and get some things for me and bring them to school."

It was complete silence before he spoke again.

Did I catch him at a bad time?"

"What type of things? I personally don't see myself getting forgotten homework for you."

Did I have to say it because I didn't want too.

But I would have too.

"I need _girl_ stuff. I started..."

I couldn't even say it.

"You need _girl_ stuff, huh. Interesting." He began to chuckle. My cheeks were turning bright red. "Elena, calls big bad Damon for _girl_ stuff because she started her _period_." He paused and I hoped he was not rolling on the floor laughing. I did not find this funny.

"Look Damon, if you're just going to laugh. I'll just ask someone else to go through my underwear drawer and get my things. Dig through my closet and collect some black leather pants of mine."

I heard him gulp. I had him. I knew I did.

"I'll do it, but I want something from you."

I began to chew on my lip. What would Damon want from m...Oh, know I got it.

"You would like a kiss?" I was shocked that my voice wasn't stuttering. Ever since Stefan broke up with me. I always had dreams that I was making out with Damon.

"Nope. I'll tell you when I get there. Wait, princess. Daddy will be there soon."

He hung up before I could say another word and the best thing I could do was wait.

I just had to wait and wonder what would Damon want most.

Me I would think he would want a kiss, but I guess I was wrong.

~ ;..; ~

I heard his boots walk into the girl's bathroom before he spoke. He found me instantly. He pushed the stall opened and looked down at me as I was sitting on the toilet seat, still wondering what the hell he wanted.

I was only down with giving up a kiss.

Maybe...

"You have my things?"

He smirked at me and brought out a green bag.

"I have your little tampon things and black leather pants." I stood up and reached up for it. He wagged his pointer finger at me. I scowled. I did not have time to play games with him. "I want something."

I sighed with annoyance, rolling my eyes.

"I know that Damon. But I would like to change first. I'm getting sticky here. I could feel it!" I exclaimed as I reached for the bag, but he was taller than me so he just stretched it over his head and held it there, looking down at me.

"Poor, Elena. You're not thinking. What will a vampire want most from a girl on her rag, hmmm?" His eyebrows rose slightly and my brain was rattling with thoughts.

Vampires loved blood. I was bleeding so he would want too...

Oh gosh...

My facial expression must have showed what I was thinking because Damon began to chuckle. It covered my entire body.

"Now you get it. I want a taste of you."

I ran my fingers through my hair nervously. Did he want it from the source or from my neck?

"W-where?" I stuttered.

He dropped the bag on the floor, got down on his knees and leaned his head forward, closing his eyes and taking a sniff. His head was right close to my neither regions.

"Here."

I knew that if I didn't let him have what he wanted I would be screwed. He'd probably take the bag and speed away and I'd be stuck at school with no help. I knew that eventually I would have to leave the bathroom stall and be all sneaky so I could drive home and change and curse myself for not letting Damon have what he wanted.

It was just blood and he was a vampire, not like I was doing anything wrong.

"You smell sooooo good. I just want a taste. Just a lick, a suck. After that. I'll leave, you change and this will never be spoken again."

I gulped. Was he serious? And than it hit me, he was Damon. Of course he was.

I was scared and nervous and I couldn't stop shaking, but I said it. I said the word that he wanted to hear the most. I saw it in his eyes.

"Okay."

~ ;..; ~

My white pants were gone and inside of the bag. My black underwear was gone and inside of the bag. I was spread before Damon and my head was up against the wall behind me. I was sitting down on the toilet seat lid and looking up at the ceiling as Damon was kneeled before me. He was on his knees in his black pants. His jacket was hung on the stall door, which was locked tight.

He didn't want any interruptions and neither did I.

My top was off too. He wanted to see my breast in my lace bra. I didn't deny him. Might as well. He was about to lick up my bloody lady parts.

"You look so beautiful. If I was an artist, I'd paint you."

His face was so close to me that I could feel his cool breath against me. It was tickling me, somewhat. His fingers were pulling at my little nub and his tongue was inches away from me.

"I don't think it's beautiful. It's just blood."

"Nope. You're human. You don't see what I see."

I was about to protest or most likely back out. But his tongue hit my flesh and I bit my tongue from the pleasure.

A girl once told me that she had sex on her period with her boyfriend and she was highly sensitive down there when they fucked. I told myself I was never going to have sex with my boyfriend while on my period. And Damon, just changed that.

I felt his lips pulling on my own as he lapped and sucked up the blood, a moan coming from his throat and than a purr.

He pulled back and licked his lips. I moved my head to look down at him. His blue eyes looked darker and I felt my body tremble and shake.

His veins were black and he looked scary but I wasn't afraid. Just turned on.

"I'll leave. Thank you." He leaned forward and kissed my nub with his lips and tongue and I arched my back off the toilet. It took Damon's hands to hold me back down.

"Damon, don't stop."

It was like he knew it was going to happen, me act this way.

He went right back to pleasing me. His tongue was doing lazy circles around my clit as his fingers ran around my folds. He slipped in one finger and the other finger was running up and down my folds. I moaned quietly. He purred.

"Taste so good." I heard him murmur. I shivered as he slid in another finger and he sucked on my clit. I thrashed against him and bit my lip, so I wouldn't release a loud moan. I turned my head and watched as he pleasured me. He was looking up at me as he did so.

My blood was all over his lips and tongue, it would have looked disgusting but it looked so right. So primal.

He flatten out his tongue and ran it up and down over me. I shuddered at the response. His fingers were curling inside of me, the tip of one was hitting my G-spot. I was so close.

"I can feel how close you are, Elena. Just let it all go. Be one with me."

I nodded my head and words I wasn't sure that I said them slipped from my lips.

"Touch yourself while you finger fuck me."

I heard around the words: 'Thank God'

I heard his pants unzip and him rustling to pull out his cock. I looked back at him and watched as he pulled it completely out.

My eyes opened in horror.

He was big! Really big!

I gulped and closed my eyes, imaging him inside of me.

I heard the loud slaps of his hand working on himself and his tongue lapping me up.

It continued like that for so long that I lost track of what sounds I was holding myself back from and Damon's purring.

"So, close...Elena, come with me."

I let out a silent gasp and opened my eyes, staring into Damon's eyes as he stared into mine. We held our gaze as he came all over his hand and I came all over his fingers and tongue.

He pulled his fingers from me and licked them cleaned. I watched as his tongue moved around them, his fingers slipping between them.

I mentally shook my head and made a grab for the tissues. I ripped them off the holder and handed them to Damon so he could wipe himself. He took them from me and wiped off his cum, cleaning himself of his mess, before he fixed himself back into his pants and stood up. Zipping up his pants. He picked up the bag from the floor and opened it, pulling out a tampon. He ripped the wrapper off and handed it too me. He turned around and I noticed that his fangs and veins were still out. I slid the tampon into me and asked for my pants.

He handed me shorts and a new pair of underwear instead and a long black shirt. I put them on quickly and ran my fingers through my hair. I felt so relaxed. So good. I wonder if i could do that sometime.

"I'm get going. The bell's about to ring and I have things to do." He unlocked the stall and picked up the bag. He turned to face me and I saw his bright blue eyes. "I'll drop this off." He snatched his jacket off the stall and put it on, quick. All I had saw was a blur.

I nodded my head. "Thanks Damon for everything."

He smirked and licked his lips.

"Don't mention it." He left without saying a word and I stood in the stall, trying to catch my breath and control my thoughts as I went over everything that happened.

Now I knew if what happened to me, happened again. I was going to call Damon and Damon only.

He knew how to help with the _girlie_ stuff.

**~Fin~**

* * *

How was it? Disgusting? I should never write something like that again.

If you have any requests, just message me. I will highly write them. It's just going to be Damon and Elena smut. (Threesomes with other characters are welcome)


	2. Yes Master

Title: Yes Master

Characters: Caroline/Elena/Damon

V/V/H

Requested by: **Mango, Pandora-3825**

* * *

Elena was sad. Her and Stefan were taking another break. Why? She wanted to try bondage and he told her no. All she wanted Stefan to do was tie her up and treat her like a slave. It was a sick fantasy of hers and she knew that he wouldn't do it. That he would say no, but at least he could have proved her wrong.

But instead, he told her that doing that meant he wasn't in love with her. Doing that meant that he was another Damon and that he didn't respect her.

Elena was just trying to add more excitement to the bedroom since Caroline became a vampire. She noticed that Caroline and Damon hung out a lot more. He was trying to teach her about controlling when feeding on the human population.

Elena wished someone would Stefan about being just a little bit freaky in the bed room. That's all Elena wanted really.

It was nice to be on the bottom of Stefan and watch his face as he climaxed but Elena wanted to take control for awhile. She wanted to show Stefan that she could be sexy and alluring and hot all at the same time. That she could pleasure him.

But Stefan didn't want that so just said it was over. Elena didn't cry about it. Her body was too tired to cry over Stefan, again, like before. So she just let everything happen as it should.

She was in her room, writing in her journal when she heard someone knocking on her window. She ignored it. If it was Stefan, he could leave her alone. She was just going to move on from him and deal with her life till she was ready to be with someone else. Someone else who wasn't bored in bed. Someone like...

The tapping got later and Elena huffed in annoyance. She closed her journal and stashed it under her pillow. She turned around and faced the window. She had her curtains draw so she wouldn't be able to see whoever was on the other side.

Elena had on a black strapless shirt and shorts. She had warm socks on her feet. The house was cold. Jenna was asleep with her ear muffins on and Jeremy was away at a friends.

Elena walked towards the curtain and ripped them open. She was really hoping to see Stefan so she could flip him off, but instead she saw Caroline and Damon. Both their faces were in the window and Caroline was smiling.

Elena unlocked the clip to lock the window and stepped back. When she was with Stefan and Damon came over she would hid under lots of clothes so Damon wouldn't see. But she wasn't with Stefan now, so she could do what she wanted.

Caroline and Damon both came through the window at top speed and Caroline was smiling. Her grin was wide.

Elena looked at her and at Damon. He did not look happy.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked. She hoped that everything was okay.

Caroline was bouncy and she sped over and sat down next to Elena. She grabbed her hand and flipped her hair over her shoulder. She straighten herself before speaking. She was so giddy.

"Elena, you are my best friend and we share everything together."

"Okay." Elena was getting scared now. "What did you do?" Elena was slightly worried. Caroline was a baby vamp still.

"Nothing." Caroline shook her head. "Me and Damon were out hunting and well we were talking about sex. Since I'm a vampire now, he explained that my senses would be heighten. And if I was with another vampire or a human that I could heighten their senses too. So they feel everything that I'm feeling."

"Okay." Elena said once again. She quickly glanced at Damon, who had his hands in his pockets and he was glancing at the pictures on her dresser, and the vervain necklace that Stefan had given her.

He knew about their break up hell him and Caroline were coming in the house when he heard it. He just never said anything about it.

"I was hoping if you, me and him had a threesome. I want to try this out and I want to try this out with you."

Elena gulped. Was she serious? Elena thought about it. She didn't say a word.

A couple of minutes passed by and Damon rolled his eyes. He knew Elena was too much of a good girl.

"I told you Caroline. Stefan's angel is too good to roll with the big bad devils." Damon scoffed and turned his back to walk towards the window. He was about ready to step out when something hit him in his back. He turned around and there stood Elena. Her face was red from anger.

"Me and Stefan broke up because he wouldn't do one little thing for me in bed. He said he didn't want to be another you. You expect me just to say sure." Her hands were balled into fists and in her mind only three words went through it.

Go for it.

Elena stepped closer to Damon. She grabbed his face and stepped on her tippy toes and kissed him. The kiss was hard and vicious and Caroline sat on the bed and watched them. It took Damon two seconds to realize that Elena was kissing him and not Katherine. He wrapped his arms around her body and his hands went to her ass. He squeezed and Elena moaned in his mouth as his tongue slipped inside. Her tongue battled with his. Damon pulled back from the kiss and than turned his head to look at Caroline.

"Alright, if we do this threesome thing. Than me and Caroline had to feed from you. And I want to do it my way." He put emphasis on my way and smirked. Elena bit her lip and knew this could be her only chance to have any fun in the bedroom. Especially since she been having sex dreams about Damon.

"Good. I think I'll like you take control anyway." Elena said. Her voice got low and she rose her arms to take off her top but Caroline went over to her and grabbed her hands.

"How do you want this Damon?"

Damon chuckled. He closed his eyes and veins appeared down his cheeks they were black and he opened his mouth, his fangs grew in length and Elena watched hypnotize. She see his face before but it was never so...sexy.

"I want to play master and slaves. We play by my rules and my rules only. You may call me master and master only. You call me by my name or any other name. You shall be punished."

Elena nodded her head and Caroline did as well.

"Wait, do I turn too?"

Damon shook his head.

"Not yet." He made his way over towards Elena bed and sat down. He shed off his shirt and jacket, placing it on the other side of the bed. He took off his shoes and socks and relaxed himself against the headboard of Elena's bed.

"Strip each other. Caroline bite her softly all over her body."

All two words came from both their mouths.

"Yes Master."

;..;

Damon had his legs crossed at his ankles as Caroline ran her hands over Elena's breast. Caroline was half naked, standing only in her underwear. Her breast were on display, her clothes were thrown on one side of the room. Elena was on her shorts. She was moaning as Caroline was biting around her neck, just soft tiny bites as he had asked.

He was hard as a rock.

"Caroline, slide your hand inside of Elena's shorts and tease her clit, but bend her backward so you can bite her in the breast."

"Yes Master."

Caroline did as Damon had asked, bending Elena backward so only her breast were seen. Caroline's hands were running down Elena's lower body. Her hand disappeared in Elena's shorts and Elena let out a loud moan from Caroline's soft fingers playing with her clit. She was shaking and shivering but she wasn't even cold.

Damon liked the sight before him but he really wanted them both on him. He knew he couldn't hold out any longer. He'd probably bust in his pants if he watched any longer.

But he just had to see one thing before anything else happened.

"Elena, I want you to suck my dick as Caroline eats you out. Use your tongue no hands."

He couldn't see her face but he knew that she was in pure bliss.

"Yes master."

This night was going to be so fun.

;..;

Damon's breath hitched in his throat as Elena engulfed all of him once again. He knew what she was thinking. Stefan was a bit smaller and not as long as him and she probably did even go down on him, ever so Damon was sort a popping her cherry.

His hands ran through her hair and he got a good grip as Elena moaned around his dick, sending vibrations shooting everywhere out through his body. He meant for the 'Use your tongue no hands' thing for Elena but Caroline was taking it to heart. Her hands were behind her back as Elena's rested by her sides as she licked and sucked Damon, bringing him close. Caroline was stretching her long tongue inside of Elena and Elena arched her back and let out a loud moan around Damon's dick.

It felt way too good.

"Shit, Caroline time for another vamp to play. Finger Elena and bit her in the thigh when she's close to climax."

Caroline wanted to ask how would she know but she didn't want to mess up their little game. So instead, she said, "Yes master."

She vamped out and ran her lips over Elena's thighs, drinking up Elena's flowing juices. Her soft fingers slid easily inside of Elena and stretched her out. Caroline's inner demon growled at how tight she was. She slipped in another finger and Damon watched with a smirk on his face. Enjoying the view of what he was watching. He was loving it actually.

His pants were right beside him when Elena and Caroline took them off so Elena could pleasure him with her mouth. His phone was ringing and Damon dug through his pockets to answer it. He answered the call and he held his composure as Elena's soft and wicked tongue was licking around his balls.

Minx.

"Hello, Salvatore speaking."

Elena moaned again and Caroline bit clean into Elena's thigh. She let out a loud pleasure scream.

"Damon, are you killing someone?"

It was Stefan. He was not going to ruin his moment with Elena, especially since he was about to fuck her and Caroline too.

"What do you want lil bro?" He put the emphasis on little.

"I'm looking for Elena. I was wondering if you seen her. I need to talk to her."

Damon grinned and looked down at Elena. Her mouth was back on his dick again and she was just deep-throating him like a pro. God he loved this.

"I have seen her, but she's a little under-dressed at the moment. How about you get back to her at the moment of never." Damon hung up the phone and cut it off. He didn't way any more interruptions.

He was loving Elena's mouth on him but he wanted to be inside of her now. He wanted it all.

"Caroline, you can stop drinking from Elena now. Elena, I want you beneath me. Caroline I wanted you to give Elena a taste of what her blood and cum taste like."

"Yes master."

Was their only words.

;..;

Damon was hovering over Elena and he was sitting back on his thighs. Caroline was kissing Elena and Elena was kissing Caroline back, taking in all her blood and cum. Elena's body was liking what was going in. Damon could hear her heart race. It was intoxicating.

He licked his tongue over his fangs and balanced himself on his arms. He opened his mouth around one nipple and moved to the side so Caroline could have room. He bit clean into and Elena bit Caroline's lip from the pleasure that was going through her body.

He slid on of his arms between their bodies and positioned himself at her entrance. He pulled back and licked his lips at how sweet and spicy Elena's blood tasted. He let it slid down his throat before he pushed forward. Caroline moved out of the way as Elena brought her head up, her finger nails were clawing at her bed. Damon was smirking down at her. Her body had never had his size before and her walls from deep within were stretching around his thick long member.

"Caroline, hover over Elena's face."

Elena shook her head. Damon's inner demon was jumping with joy from her being disobedient. He was hoping somebody would say no.

"Do it Elena. Or you'll get punished."

Elena shook her head again and Damon smiled at her.

"Alright." He pulled out of her and Elena whimpered in protest. She reached for him. He slapped her hands away. "No, bad girls need to get punished." He cracked his neck and grabbed Elena by her hair. He slipped a finger inside of her and thrown her head back so he had full access to her neck. He licked his fangs once again and bit clean into her jugular, increasing the pace of his fingers going in and out of her.

He pulled back and looked at Elena.

"Say, yes master."

"No." Her voice was cold.

"Fine."

He licked up her blood and held his arm by his mouth. He bit into his arm and hovered it over Elena's mouth. She licked at his blood. He didn't want her dying while he pleased her. Well at least Stefan wouldn't be able to get to her anymore.

He slid down her body after she was done and moved his arm all over Elena's body. "Caroline, be the good girl and lick all the blood away."

"Yes master."

Damon smiled and opened Elena's legs. He smiled at her, she was looking at him as he flatten out his tongue and twirled it in his mouth. He ran it a long her clit and his teeth were pulling on her folds. Elena thrashed a long the bed.

"Submit." Damon growled as he lapped at her flowing juices.

"No." Elena half yelped as Caroline was licking up all the blood that Damon had left. Caroline liked how Damon tasted with Elena. They tasted spicy and tangy but good.

"Sub...mit." He slipped in another finger and stretched her wider than she ever been stretched before.

"Yes. Please. Yes." Damon smiled and came back up her body. Caroline moved out of the way and positioned herself to hover over Elena's face when Damon wagged his finger at her.

"Nope." He closed his eyes, continuing to lick his lips. Elena tasted so good. "You bend over. Elena needs to watch. I want her to see what she's missing."

Elena couldn't fight or Damon would punish her again and she really him back inside of her.

All she could do was say those two little words.

"Yes master."

;..;

Caroline finger Elena as Damon pounded into her. He was pounding her so hard and rough that if she was human, her hips would have broke, but they didn't. Her alive/dead body could take it.

"Fuck Elena faster. I want her to come a long your fingers."

"Yes master."

Caroline moved her three fingers inside of Elena faster. Not sure what to do. She really want to sleep now. Damon had been fucking her for over an hour or two. She wasn't sure. She already came six times in the past thirty minutes.

"You're not going faster." Damon said. He slapped at Caroline's ass and she growled. She growled loud. She fucked Elena faster and faster and Elena's legs spread wider and wider. Her breaths were quick and fast. She was so close.

Damon gripped Caroline's hips and couldn't wait to be inside of Elena...again. Last time, it ended bad.

"Come Elena. Come a long Caroline's fingers with my name on your lips." he whispered. Caroline heard him and went faster. Her thumb was playing with Elena's clit, rubbing it lazily but it was just enough.

Elena came seconds later. She drenched Caroline fingers and she let out exactly what Damon wanted to hear.

"Damon!"

Damon smirked and quicken his pace. He was ready to fuck Caroline now. He leaned forward and bit into Caroline's shoulder as he fucked her. She let out a loud pleasure sigh and scream, mixed together. She nearly fell on Elena.

Damon pulled back and licked the blood from his lips. He came deep with Caroline. He breathed heavily as he stared at Elena and she stared at him.

"You're turn."

Elena was still trying to catch her breath but she found it, so she could say the words perfectly.

"Yes master."

;..;

Elena was on her back, spread before Damon. He and Caroline were licking her up again. She was really loving the combination. Damon's rough tongue and Caroline's soft tongue. It was amazing.

Damon was sucking on her clit again. Caroline was lapping at her dripping wet hole.

"Caroline, hover over Elena's face. We'll try this again."

"Yes master." Caroline in a flash was over Elena's face. Elena looked at her best friend's pussy. She never seen another woman's pussy before. Caroline's look pretty. She grasped Caroline's hips and did a quick lick. Caroline thrown her head back and Damon was pleased at what he was seeing.

Time to set to work.

Elena tilted her head up and licked at Caroline, sucking and licking. Damon's cock was growing once again and he was glad that he fed heavily that night. He grabbed Elena's knees and fixed them. He came closer to her and slid into her easy from her coming so much. Elena let out a moan and Caroline groaned.

"Harder, Elena."

Damon would have punished Caroline but he didn't He just wanted to screw Elena now.

He pulled back and sliced forward, digging deep into Elena's body as he did so. She moaned and lapped harder at Caroline, drinking in her flavor. It tasted sweet.

"Ride her face." Caroline was facing Damon so saw the whole thing. She starting working her lower body, moving it up and down over Elena's tongue. She felt wonderful. She leaned forward and pulled Damon to her, not caring about his rules. She kissed him on the mouth, them both having Elena in their mouth. She kissed him and bit at his lip. He bit at hers and their own blood fell into the other's mouth. They drunk it down.

Damon went faster against Elena. Her walls were closing and opening around him and it felt reallly good.

"Shit...fuck..." Caroline broke her kiss from Damon and came all over Elena's mouth. Elena drunk it down and realized that Caroline's cum tasted like candy...

Caroline still her movements and got off of Elena's face. She laid beside Elena and Damon gripped Caroline's hair, bringing her closer to her best friend's neck. He held her there and went faster and faster against Elena. She was close and he was close too.

He leaned down and braced himself against her neck.

He glanced at Caroline and she read his face. She ran her hand down Elena's body and raised up one leg.

Elena let out a loud deep moan from within her body. Damon was hitting her G-Spot.

"So close." Damon and Elena said together. It was finally coming to an end.

Soon it was over for them. One last thrust against her G-spot and one last opening and closing of her walls around him. She came upon him and he came deep within her. Caroline bit into Elena's neck and Damon did the same. Elena thrashed and humped her lower body against Damon as they fed from her. She closed her eyes and after they were done. They pulled back. Damon pulled out of her and fell on Elena's other side, trying to catch his breath. Caroline and Elena were doing the same.

Caroline let Elena's leg fall.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Elena...Caroline?" He asked.

"Yes master." They both replied and her neck bites healed quickly from Damon's blood being inside of her.

It was silent before they all laughed.

* * *

I'm not really good with bloodplay scenes so I hope this was okay.

Just let me know what you think.


	3. Was it you?

Title: Was it you?

Characters: Elena/Damon/Stefan

V/V/H

Requested by: **Badboysarebest(I feel so honored to right this for her. I hope I do I good job)**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Before**

_"Damon, don't push this. It's bad enough I'm letting you sleep with her."_

_Damon rose his hands and looked at Elena. She was flipping through her magazine, quickly reading the sex articles. She couldn't believe that she got to sleep with Stefan and Damon. She heard from Caroline that he was a little hung down there. _

_"Brothers share, right Stefan? I won't ruin her that much." Damon looked at Elena and smiled. He sat beside her and grabbed her face by her chin. He made her look at him and he smirked. "We'll have a schedule. I'll get her at nights, weekends. You get her at school, but I promise that I'll bite."_

_Stefan wanted to be just as good as his brother._

_"I'll bite her too, Damon. I am a vampire as well." He was annoyed and regretting that he was actually going to let his brother touch his girlfriend. "This is only till Katherine leaves."  
_

_"We'll see, lil' brother. We'll see."_

**~ After ~**

_~Night~_

Damon was lapping at Elena's juices. His tongue was doing great laps around her clit and she was throwing her head back into the pillows. This had been the fifth night in a row where she had Damon. It all started a month ago when Stefan, randomly, agreed to let Damon fuck her. At first, Elena argued him down that she was not going to turn out like Katherine. But since Katherine was only after Stefan, not Damon. If Katherine saw that she was bumping uglies with Damon, than she would back off of her, turning her attention to Stefan.

So, while Stefan acted all 'hard' around Katherine. Damon got to go over Elena's house and fuck her silly, of course, compelling Jenna to sleep for six hours. They only lasted five but just in case when Damon wanted to tie her up. They went for six.

"Taste so heavenly."

Elena arched her back, her nails were scratching at her covers. Her legs were bent and around Damon's head. She could never get tired of Damon's tongue.

"Mmmmm..." She bit her lip and thought about how angry Damon would get if she mentioned another name during bed. "Stefann..." She wanted to giggle but didn't.

Damon growled and vamped out, his fingers curling and un-curling inside of her. His lips ran a long her thigh and without warning he dug deep.

How dare she?

_~ During School ~_

Stefan was pulling Elena towards one of the janitor's closets. She went a long with him. She missed how sweet he was in bed.

Damon gave her rough and hard. Stefan was soft and loving.

It was great. Elena was starting to understand why Katherine slept with them both.

Stefan opened up the closet door and pushed Elena inside. She fell against a barrel and Stefan came at her. Lips and tongue. He rose her legs and wrapped it around his waist. She was wearing a skirt. He moved her thong to the side and got out of his pants with his vampire speed. He slid into her and went slow, loving how she felt. So tight and warm.

Elena moaned and Stefan picked her up. He held her against the wall and went loving and slow, looking into her eyes. Elena wrapped her arms around his neck, looking into his eyes.

"Elena..."

She knew how to push his buttons. She wanted him to go a little bit faster. Lunch would soon come to an end.

"Damon..."

She cocked a smile and Stefan fucked her a bit faster.

Elena moaned as silently as she could.

She was enjoying this.

;..;

Weeks passed by and Elena enjoyed the fact that she slept with both brothers. There had to come to a point where she was so tired that they all just hung out and laughed about vampire shows or movies they watched.

She even started taking yoga classes up with Caroline so she would be tight and stay tight. Caroline never said anything, just assumed they had good sex.

Elena didn't mind. She let every one think that she was just 'loving' Stefan...really she was fucking Damon too and it was the bomb-digdy.

It couldn't better than this.

They way how she felt with both of them.

Stefan was just amazing. He took it slow and gave her the words that she needed to hear. He was at a steady pace with her and never took it too fast where she screamed loud.

Damon was hard and fast. He didn't care whether she screamed or scratched down his back. He didn't care that she would bite him. He didn't care if she cursed.

She was two women with them.

A loving caring woman with Stefan.

A seductive vixen with Damon.

She enjoyed the quality time she spent with them both when they hung out or where Damon would take Elena to his room so they could do their thang.

She wished they played a game though.

She had them separately and now she wanted them both at the same time.

But it would never happen, she knew.

Then it all changed that one night when Stefan and Damon appeared in her room, one night.

~ ;..; ~

Elena was writing in her journal when they appeared in her bedroom. Stefan was showing off his arm muscles as well Damon.

Stefan had on a white shirt and black jeans.

Damon had on a black shirt with blue jeans.

Elena had on nothing. She was under the covers.

Damon told her the first night they slept together that's how he wanted her.

Naked and waiting.

Naked and waiting is what he got.

"Stefan, what are you doing here?"

She closed her journal and stashed it underneath her painting behind her bed. She looked at them both and her covers fell to her waist as she looked between them both.

Damon smiled. He dug through his pockets and pulled out a red blindfold. Elena looked at it.

Wondering what in the hell why would Damon need a blindfold.

"Damon, what's that? What's going on?"

"Me and Stefan been talking. We want to play a game."

Damon walked over to her left side and Stefan walked on her right side. They sat down at the same time, watching her face.

Hoping that she was down for this.

Katherine did this to them and since Elena looked like Katherine it was a little pay back but not really.

"What kind of game?"

"I put the blindfold over your eyes. Me and Stefan are going to be doing numerous things to your body and you must tell us which is who. If you get it wrong, you get punished by the other one. If you get it right, we'll continue. Okay?"

Elena never played a game like that before but she was interested. No denying that.

Stefan and Damon both knew. They could smell her increasing arousal.

"I'll play."

Damon laughed. "Good."

~ ;..; ~

Damon and Stefan couldn't take their eyes off of Elena's body. She was naked and laid out before them both. They were both naked and standing before her as she tossed her head from side to side. The cold air was running over her nipples and pulling on them making them harder. Stefan and Damon both licked their lips at the sight. She was spread before them and she was dripping wet.

Damon couldn't wait to taste her...again.

Damon tapped Stefan on the shoulder and Stefan nodded his head. He made his way over towards Elena and began to kiss Elena. Elena hesitated for a second, not sure who it was. Stefan had started with tongue, a un-like Stefan thing.

Stefan pulled on her lip with his teeth and ran his tongue around her lip, mixing it together.

"Stefan...it's Stefan."

"Good girl."

Damon crawled up the bed and stuck out his tongue. He licked around her belly button and blew over it. Elena giggled and he went lower and lower. Stefan pulled back from kissing Elena and trailed kisses down her body. Even though Damon told him to act slightly different than usually he just couldn't help it.

Stefan got to her belly button and licked his tongue around it as Damon had done. Elena had giggled.

"Damon, quit playing."

Stefan and Damon looked at each other. They were both smiling.

Damon vamped out and bit into her thigh, not hard enough to make her bleed but hard enough to prove a point.

Stefan used his blunt human teeth and bit her skin.

Elena moaned and knew she was wrong.

And they just started.

Damon released himself from the bit and spread her legs wider. Stefan joined Damon and they both stared at her wet core. Stefan never ate out Elena before and Damon was shocked. He assumed he had. He did 'love' her after all.

Damon closed his eyes and flatten his tongue, he slid it over her clit and folds, running the tip of his tongue in circles. He had a rough tongue.

"Damon." Elena breathed as Damon continued to lick her.

As in reward, for getting it right. Damon slipped in one finger and curled it, thrusting it in and out of her.

As while, Stefan watched. He was mesmerized by the sight of Elena being fucked by his brother.

He it didn't take him very long to join. He licked his tongue around her other fold and pulled it into his mouth. Elena let out a loud gasp.

"Damon pull harder."

Stefan looked at Damon and Damon was smiling as he fingered her. Stefan let it slide. Since it was his first time and he was copying Damon. He slipped a finger inside of Elena and matched the rhythm of his brothers. Elena arched off the bed and bit her lip, whispering out two words that Damon loved hearing.

"Don't stop."

;..;

"Stefan!"

Elena was right for the sixth time in a row. Stefan was eating her out now as Damon rubbed her clit with his thumb. Elena's hand had found Damon's throbbing cock and she took it into her hands and pumped him as Stefan pumped her. Damon was laying beside Elena and loved the fact that he was getting a up-close look of her face. She looked so dog gone sexy.

"Damon, kiss me." Damon did as she asked without arguing with himself, running his tongue with her tongue as she kissed him. Stefan had found her G-spot and was playing with it.

By the way that Elena's heart was increasing in speed. Damon knew that his brother probably never found it till today.

How sad.

"mmmm...cumming..." Elena ripped her lips from Damon and let out a loud scream.

Damon quickly went to Elena's pussy and flopped out his tongue, collecting as Stefan was. Stefan was humming as Elena came on both their tongues. She tasted so sweet.

"Fuck me now...please...I want..."

Elena's body was vibrating with pleasure and she knew that if Damon fucked her, she could go all night long. He was never through with her. Stefan, on the other hand, would enjoy his time with her. Elena loved it but didn't want it right now. She wanted it harder.

She needed Damon, but didn't want to hurt Stefan's feelings.

Damon looked at his brother and cocked a smile. Stefan did too.

They adjusted themselves around so Stefan was standing and pulling on Elena's legs, roughly. He wrapped her legs around his waist and positioned his hard dick at her entrance. He quickly thrusted himself inside and Elena moaned out a yes.

Damon went over to Elena and lifted her head up. He positioned his dick over her mouth and ran it a long her lips, hoping that she knew who tasted like what.

"Stefan...fuck my mouth..."

Guess not.

Elena's hands went to grab a hold of his cock and ran her tongue around his shaft, getting a taste of it.

Stefan quicken his pace at fucking Elena.

His brother was right. This did feel good.

Elena sucked Damon's dick into her mouth and he fucked her mouth. His balls were slapping against her chin.

"...on..." Damon pulled out of her mouth.

"What?"

"Damon."

Damon smiled and held back his laughter as he slid into her mouth once again and fucked her face. Elena's hand had a good grip around his cock as he fucked her, throwing his head back in pleasure as Elena's tongue was doing twirling around his shaft.

Stefan laid one leg down and raised her leg, fucking her deeper and hitting that G-spot of hers.

Elena cried out.

It felt way to good.

Damon slowed his thrusts. He turned his head and looked at Stefan. He was really getting into fucking Elena like this.

Stefan looked at his brother and switched.

They used their vampire speeds to switch. Damon going on the end of the bed and he slipped into her. Stefan sped over to Elena and slipped inside of her mouth. They continued as if Stefan was fucking her again and Damon was using her mouth as a substitute as her wet heat that he loved losing himself in.

Damon bent down just a little bit to place Elena's legs on his shoulders.

This was one of her favorite positions.

He thrusted inside of her like that and loved that she took yoga classes. Her walls were tightening and un-tightening around him. He groaned at how it felt and dug his hands into the bed as he pounded her.

Stefan was sliding slowly in and out of Elena's warm mouth. His brother was also right about this too. It felt exactly the same as if he was inside of her except she didn't have a thing inside of her, sucking on the veins in his shaft. He stilled his thrust as she pumped him, her mouth sucking on his head part.

"Shit..." It was his first curse word of the evening. He was so close already.

"Fuck." It was a curse word of Damon's already said curse words.

Elena let Stefan pop from her mouth and she pumped him faster as Damon pumped her fast.

Both Salvatore brothers, throwing their heads back and moaning. Damon was keeping his eyes on Elena's face as she moaned and thrashed.

Her mouth went right back to Stefan and she sucked him with so much force that Stefan had to place his hand on the wall to prop himself up.

Damon was so close, he could feel it coming up upon him.

Stefan was so close. If Elena deep-throated him, he was going to lose it.

"Elena, so close."

Damon straighten himself and criss-crossed her legs together.

He slid in and out of her and loved how extra tight it made her.

"Shit...Shit...Shit..."

"Fuck...fuck...fuck..."

Damon stilled his movements as he came deep inside of her.

Elena had wrapped her mouth tight around Stefan's head and pumped him faster.

He came down her throat as she continued.

All three of them stopped their movements.

Letting their orgasm override their pleasured bodies.

Elena let go and Stefan pulled off her blindfold. Elena adjusted her eyes to the brightness of her room and looked between Damon and Stefan.

She knew, now, that she probably wouldn't be able to walk.

Damon pulled out of her and looked at all the juices that was on his cock.

Wow, he hadn't known she cum that much.

He picked up an old forgotten towel of Elena's and wiped her cum off of him. He dropped it on the floor and sat beside her.

Stefan did the same.

She was in the middle of a Salvatore sandwich.

It was silence for a long time before Elena let out a chuckle.

Damon and Stefan gave her confused looks.

"What?" They said in unison.

"It's funny. I knew who was who and I lied during the whole process. I just wanted to feel what you would do to me."

Stefan looked at Elena and shook his head, a smile on his lips.

Damon winked at her and smirked.

"You're a bad bad girl, Elena."

They all laughed before Elena broke the silence again.

"Wait, who was the one that lifted my legs the first time?"

Damon and Stefan laughed.

The secret was safe with them.


	4. Touch

_Title: Touch_

Characters: Stefan/Katherine/Damon/Elena(It's not a foursome)

V/V/V/H

**Requested by: TwilightElena**

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for not posting sooner but I had downloaded too many movies and my computer crashed. It's fixed. I'm sorry for not adding d.p.(I didn't know what it was. I do now, thanks to Zeppo.) I would like to thank all the reviews. I will do any request but make sure it's something to work with. You can't just throw out there two characters and give me a plot that doesn't make sense. I'll write anything to the best of my abilities. The Katherine/Damon/Elena thing is common and I'm not sure if I can add my own 'flavor' to it, but I will try. Now on with the story. Commence!

* * *

"The Spell is lifted. You can leave." The tall amazon witch handed the stone to Katherine. She smirked and walked forward, taking the stone from the witch, scanning over it with her mud like eyes, an evil grin came across her face.

"My debt to y-" Before she could even get the rest of her words out. Katherine punched her deep in the throat. The with fell to the floor, dead. Katherine bit her lip and lightly laughed. Witches were all about switching sides. Katherine got what she wanted and now it was time for her to go. Well, most of what she wanted.

She turned around to face Stefan and Damon, her eyes were focused on Stefan, though. She got her moonstone now all she needed was the boy.

"Now, that Elena is out of the way. Me and Stefan can have our fun, before I leave." She licked her lips, her luscious red lips. Damon turned his eyes away from the scene. He wanted to get out of the area. He knew if he left; they wouldn't notice. So, that's what Damon did. He slipped passed Katherine and Stefan and the dead witch on the floor. He walked out of the house and took a big whiff. Elena's blood was high in the air. He sped towards her, no one saw him and if they did, they just assumed it was because they had too much to drink.

Since they were completely over this time. She was all on his mind.

Elena Gilbert, the love of his undead life.

He saw her sitting down at one of the tables outside. She was whimpering now. Jeremy was by her side trying to give her that tacky ring. She was shaking her head no. Jeremy was getting annoyed by her stubbornness. Damon walked up to them laughing.

"What's so funny?" The pain was gone and she could feel it healing all on her on.

That was weird.

Maybe the spell was lifted.

Elena hoped so.

She got a look into Katherine's mind.

She did not like what she saw.

All that evilness inside of her. All that hatred. And then all that love for...Stefan. None of it was for Damon and now Elena understood why Damon lashed out and why killed Mason without any regret. Damon was trying to save Damon from Katherine.

Katherine the un-loving bitch.

"You. You're brother is trying to help you and yet you deny him his help. I'd take it if I were you."

Damon walked over to the table and sat down right next to Jeremy, wishing that he had snatched a drink on his way down here.

Elena shook her head no. She pulled back from Jeremy's hands and slouched in her sit as she looked at Damon. His face read that he was okay and that everything was great, but in those ocean eyes of his. She saw something different. Something that she saw in him once when Katherine was not in the tomb. He was sad. He was depressed.

Elena let go of everything on her mind. She wanted to talk to him alone. He'd open up to her. He loved her after all.

She turned to her brother.

"Jeremy, check on Stefan. See if he is alright."

Jeremy didn't want to go but he felt something cooking in the air between his sister, Elena Gilbert and the vampire Damon Salvatore.

"Nope. Go check on Tyler. Make sure he doesn't kill. Even though, killing two werewolves in the same month is a cool thing. I just don't have the time for it." Damon looked at Elena and than looked away as she looked at him.

Jeremy said his okay and left, making his way towards the house, leaving them behind to talk.

He just hoped that Damon wasn't dead when he came back.

He was kinda starting to like the guy.

;..;

"So, is that all you came back for Katherine?" Stefan had his hands in his pockets and was staring out the window. He was watching as Jeremy was walking up the pathway, probably sent up by Elena to check on him, like she cared. If she cared so much, she would have stayed with him instead of dumping him.

"No. I told you that I came back for you. I do love you, Stefan. I know that. Damon knows that and deep down you know that. Why do you think he left? He knows when he isn't wanted." Katherine walked up behind Stefan and wrapped her arms around him. She trailed her arms around his chest and down, her hands sliding down like snakes. Stefan just shrugged her off but he didn't stop her.

He was just going to stop fighting. He was just going to let it flow.

He loved Katherine, but it was a different like of love for Elena. Elena was Katherine in looks and appearance but she was _human_. Katherine was not. Katherine could take it rough and not cry out in pain. He wasn't sure how his brother could sleep with human sometimes. They were too fragile. They could break with the hard pounding that he could do. He just never tired because Elena was human. Katherine, behind him, was not.

He turned around in her arms and looked in her eyes. The eyes that he loved looking in every night before they made love.

"I missed you."

Katherine was stunned. She was expecting Stefan to push her off and cry to Elena now that she would gone but he didn't. He stayed in her arms and she looked at his hard face. She looked into his green eyes and inched her leg up his, pushing it. Seeing how far she could go.

"I missed you too."

Katherine felt giddy inside of her stomach and pressed her lips to Stefan, expecting a soft kiss. But it was no where near soft. It was hard and filled with so much, madness that Katherine had to break the kiss herself to stare in the eyes of Stefan Salvatore.

"What's wrong?"

Stefan took off his jacket and came at Katherine, pushing her to the ground. A new found strength had risen deep within him and he pinned both her arms above her head. He looked into her eyes and turned his head to the side.

"You turned us both because you were sick, Katherine. If you wanted me to be a little rough with you, all you could have done was asked. Was my way of 'making love' not enough for you?" He asked with so much anger that to prove his point, he slapped her across the face. Katherine's head snapped to the side and pain went through her cheek. She looked back at Stefan, into his green eyes that seemed to be getting darker.

"Stefan, it was enough." She was stronger than Stefan. He fed on animal blood while she fed on human. She could push him off but she couldn't. He held her down with all his might. His eyes were getting darker by the second, his anger was fueling him.

"If you wanted me to be rough, all you could have done was asked." He grinned and used one hand to spike up her dress. He rose it above her hip and unbuckled his pants. He needed closure. He needed this.

Than him and Elena could get back together. It was all he needed.

He moved with his supernatural speed, pushing his pants down with legs, so he could position himself at her entrance. Katherine's legs were automatically open from Stefan using his legs and wide hips. He sliced into her hard, without giving her a warning. Katherine arched her back as Stefan stilled his thrusts.

He grabbed her face with his hands and pulled at her hair.

"Who's hurting now?"

;..;

Damon watched as Elena arched her back and held her face. One of her hands were touching her hair. She was moaning but clearly in pain. Damon say it across her face as she laid herself out on the table.

They were talking, talking as normal as two people could.

Everything that had been happening and Elena didn't judge him when Damon told her everything. She just listened and said her pieces and they laughed when he told her jokes and gave him looks when he was being the cocky perverted Damon that she knew.

She had opened her mouth to say something when she groaned in pain and stood up. Her body instantly laid out on the table and her arms were above her head. Elena was turning her head frantically trying to see who was doing it too her and Damon just stood there and watched.

By the way of how she was acting, Damon figured it out. Stefan and Katherine were getting it on and the spell to link Katherine and Elena was not broken. It was still going on.

Which made Damon think. What if he was touching Elena, would Katherine feel it?"

"Damon, what's going _on_?" She moaned out her last words and her legs sagged open. She let out a light sob.

All she could feel was pleasure and pain radiating through her body. She couldn't stop it.

It was like when Katherine was getting hurt. She felt the pain.

So if she felt pain then, when Stefan and Damon were attacking her. What was she feeling now?

If Damon had came down and not Stefan. What did that mean...

Elena closed her eyes and shut herself out from the images in her mind. She would not think about that.

Stefan would not touch Katherine.

He was in love with _her._

"Seems like Saint Stefan ain't being so Saint." Damon said with a cocky grin. He was never going to let Stefan live this down.

Elena felt hands touching her breast and fingers pinching her nipples. She wanted it too stop. She wanted to go home and sleep, but that was not an option.

Stefan was sexing Katherine, not even thinking about the woman he was in love with. Unless Katherine was the woman he truly loved.

Elena felt her eyes grow wet by the realization but she was not going to let it show across her face. She was going to be chill about the whole thing. She was not the type of person to do this but if Stefan truly did not love her and used her because she looked like Katherine than Elena might as well not fight her feelings anymore. She was in love with Damon.

She was just fighting it for so long because Stefan was safe and he loved her.

But Damon loved her too. He protected her so many times and he even took arrow for her, knowing that the arrow could have took him in the heart. He took the shoot for her.

She might as well...

Elena tried her best to sit up. She reached out for Damon and he went to her, helping her off the table when she said two words that he wanted to hear ever since he tried to kiss her up in his room.

"Kiss me."

;..;

Damon knew something wasn't right. He was kissing Elena, the sweet, loving, caring Elena. Her hands were in his hair and she was slipping and sliding her tongue all around his mouth. Her teeth were pulling on his bottom lip and her legs were wrapped around his waist.

"Elena?" Damon broke the kiss and felt himself get harder as Elena threw her head back and moaned. Her eyes were closed and her lips were parted.

She looked so beautiful.

Elena looked back at Damon. Her eyes were rolling in the back of her head.

Damon was getting mad. He wanted that look from him doing her. Not Stefan doing Katherine.

He jumped onto of Elena, ripping at her shirt and throwing it behind him. He took off her pants next, throwing that wherever. He didn't care where it landed.

Elena laid herself out on the table and watched as Damon took of his jacket. He threw it on the ground and unbuckled his pants. He pushed it down his legs.

His boxers hit the floor too. He grabbed Elena by her legs and she scooted closer to him. She was sitting on the edge, her legs were dangling off the table.

"Damon...what if someone sees." She arched her back once again and bit her lip from crying out. She hated feeling what Katherine was feeling.

Damon shook his head and stepped out of his pants, his shoes coming off too. He jumped on top of the bench and it broke it off. He ripped it off it's hinges and tossed it into the bushes behind him. He stepped closer to Elena and placed his hands onto her hips. He looked into her slightly closed eyes.

"I'll be able to hear them." He let out another one of his famous smirks before slicing forward into her wet opening. Elena's hands instantly went to his shoulders and she dug her nails deep into his skin. Damon groaned and began to move, loving how Elena was warm and hot. He was never with a human this hot.

"Dam...on..." Elena moaned out. He was slicing into her and loving how his name sounded on her lips.

He moved slightly faster, wondering if Katherine could feel what Elena was feeling.

And with that thought, he went faster.

;..;

Stefan had Katherine against the dresser and was fucking her hard and fast. They had stopped for a brief second to close all the door and close the curtains too. He didn't want to be interrupted while he fucked Katherine. He was not going to make love to her but fuck her.

"Ahhh...Stefan...har..." Katherine's words were stuck on her throat as she felt something deep within her deserted womb. It was a sharp pleasure that she only remembered with Damon.

But Stefan was fucking her, not Damon.

Unless her little doppelganger was getting some action like she was.

She must have felt her and Stefan getting busy so wanted to join the club.

Katherine didn't have a problem with it, just as long as she was not touching Stefan, she felt fine.

She was feeling damn fine too.

Stefan was fucking her hard and Damon was fucking her counterpart, giving her just enough pleasure to get off again and again.

And to think, she was going to let the witch take the little spell off.

Katherine was glad she didn't.

;..;

Damon was across the table as his nails dug into Elena's hips. She was riding him like a pro and Damon knew that she didn't learn this stuff from Stefan. He knew. He liked that Elena was unleashing her wild side. He was loving it.

"mmm...Damon...shit..."

Damon's eyes opened wide. Elena cursed? She cursed. He never heard her say that with Stefan when he sometimes heard them in the room. He never heard her curse.

He smiled at the accomplishment. He made Elena curse.

He wondered what else he could make her do.

"Damon...feel so good."

Damon's eyes opened wider. He didn't know that she was so vocal. It was exciting.

But he'd worry about it later. He was just going to enjoy Elena. He'd discover things a long the way with her, if this was more than a one time thing.

Suddenly, Elena stopped moving and laid out on Damon. Her breaths increased and she bit her lip and muffled the scream that was ready to leave her lips.

Something was pushing forward in her forbidden hole.

Was Stefan going inside of...

Oh no!

Oh Yuck!

Damon sat up and propped himself up on his elbows, watching as Elena held back her scream.

"If you want, I'll go but my clothes on and kill Stefan. You're not ready for that." He said in a tone that was filed with concern.

Elena shook her head no and dug her nails into Damon's skin.

His cock, still inside of her, jerked in response.

Elena shuddered at what she was feeling.

She was feeling pain but also pleasure. A mixture of them both sent Elena's body in chills and she wanted to continue fucking Damon, but it didn't feel like that though. Felt like them making love, just in different way that she wasn't used to yet.

"Damon, I want to do it doggie style. Me and Stefan tried it but he came to fast..." She looked in Damon's blue eyes. She just wanted to try everything with him, now.

"Alright. No problem here." He grinned.

;..;

"Stefan!" Katherine dug her nails deep into the dresser as Stefan fucked her. He was rubbing against her clit and pumping into her tight opening. She knew Elena had felt that one.

"Tight...so tight..." Stefan's hips pounded against Katherine's ass cheeks as he fucked her harder. He was so close so he pinched Katherine's little nub and she arched her back and let out a loud cry.

Who knew that Stefan could get so...dirty?

;..;

"Fuck...Elena...so tight..."

Elena her hands into the table as Damon pumped his length over and over again inside of her. She felt her first orgasm creeping up on her and when it came upon her. She shook and shivered and bit her lip to not cry out. Her body was twitching with pleasure and she didn't want it to end. But she knew that someone would come looking for them.

So, she moaned out...

"Damon...harder." Her tone was hard and cold and Damon's body did his answering as he pounded against her faster and faster. He couldn't believe she was this wild.

;..;

"So..close...so clo..." Stefan stilled his movements as he came deep with Katherine. His nails were scratching down Katherine's back as he did so.

;..;

Elena arched her back as she felt scratch marks down her back. She let out a loud cry.

Damon clamped his hand to her mouth as she screamed.

Her walls clamped around him as she came.

He spilled inside of her.

He stilled his movements and inhaled and exhaled, trying to catch his breath.

Elena was doing the same.

;..;

Damon pulled out of her sometime later when he went limp. He could go again but he wasn't sure if Elena could.

He put his clothes back on quickly as he had took them off. He sped around the area, looking around for Elena's clothes. He found her clothes but they were ripped. He handed it back to her and gave her a slow smile.

"Sorry."

"No problem." Can I have you're jacket and you just take me to you're place?"

Damon's eyebrow rose.

He was confused.

Elena wanted to go to his place. The place that he shared with his brother?

Whoa?

"Why, aren't you a little tired?"

"Yup, but I left something in your room."

"Like what?"

He picked up his jacket and dusted off the dirt before handing it over to Elena. She slipped into it and walked up to him, her shoes in her hand. She touched his shoulder and looked at him. She said her words, slow and seductive.

"A bed."

Damon didn't get it till he thought about it and than his lips curled into a wicked smile.

"I think you did too."

He stood in front of Elena and she jumped on his back. He smiled at her and she kissed him on his forehead. They took off, leaving a pissed off Stefan and a happy Katherine behind.

* * *

I'm a little eh about this chapter. I feels as if it was rushed.

I'm sorry if it was... I had a lot of different things planned for this chapter but it wouldn't come out right. Hope this way is better.

DomOx


	5. Say Something

Title: Say something

Characters: Elena/Damon

V/H

**Requested By: IkeaGoddess. (She's my secret BETA. So of course I had to make this story the shit).**

Song: Not myself tonight- Christina Aguilera, Make it Hurt- Busta Rhymes

* * *

Prologue

It was difficult to keep a secret from him. She knew that from the start. He could read her like a book and he always knew what was on her mind. That was one of the reasons that she fell in love with him. Plus, he was patient with her sexual side. Anything that she wanted, he gave, no questions asked. But this was different. She wanted him to play with her. She wanted to put the spark back in him. She wanted the cockiness back, everything that was him, she wanted the sadistic evil side of him once more. She just needed to provoke him.

Make him bring it out.

She'd bring out that in him. It was just apart of him that was buried deep inside and she was ready to earth it.

Oh she was beyond ready.

* * *

I couldn't get Elena off my mind. She had left wee hours in the morning and I hadn't seen her since seven. We were snoozing, spooning, my throbbing morning wood, probing her backside when her phone ranged. She instantly woke up and jumped out of the bed, dressing as fast as she could to leave. She didn't tell me not a word but a bye. That was seven hours ago and I hadn't heard from her since. I texted her at two, but she still hadn't answered. I hoped she was okay.

She should know how worried I get. Ever since four years ago, she told Stefan that she was truly in love with me. I never left her side. If she was going to the bathroom, I was one step behind her, listening. I knew she wasn't going anywhere, but she wasn't going to leave my side. I was so afraid that someone was going to steal her away from me.

I poured myself another drink. The longer the clock ticked the more worried I got. The worried I got, the more pissed I got. It's like she didn't care that I was worried to death about her. She was so going to get it when she came back. I was not kidding.

Suddenly, I heard my phone ring upstairs. I sped upstairs into our room and picked up my phone from my dresser. I looked at it. It was from Elena.

_I'll be home soon. Sorry, somethings came up._

My anger was gone. I sighed with relief.

_Alright, where were you?_

I sent the message and quickly sped downstairs. I drowned my drink and placed it into the sink. I raced back up the stairs before the phone could get the first chime out.

_Nothing important. =)_

I threw my phone on the bed and roared out in fury. I hated it when she got like this. Ever since last month, she began to sneak off wee hours in the morning and come back tired. She wouldn't even touch me. I would have assumed that she was cheating on me but I would have smelled the other person on her. The only person I ever smelled on her was her little brother and the witch.

I grounded my teeth together and tossed the covers on the side. Something was going on and I was going to find out what.

She was not going to leave me in the dark like this.

If she wanted me to tie her up and pick her caveman style to the basement downstairs. Oh, I was so going too. I'd torture her till she told me.

I would ask and than leave it a lone but it was just really bugging me. We hadn't had sex in so long that the only thing that kept me sane was the fact we traveled the word together. Sex wasn't everything but the outfits that Elena was wearing was just too damn hot to not rip her fucking clothes off and take her right there.

But if she wanted me to claim her like an animal. It was what I was going to do. I wanted to know and she was going to eventually tell me. I had ways of making her talk.

I bent over and looked under the bed, turning my head every which way, hoping that it was under this bed and not in my closet somewhere. Ever since me and Elena moved in together, we shared the same room and closet. The black bag could be anywhere.

I reached out with my arm, feeling around for it. Even if I was a vampire and could see in the dark, I couldn't see this black bag. I was slightly drunk so my powers were a little off.

I found it. The bag was zipped away and felt heavy as I dragged it from underneath the bed. I picked it up with ease and set it out in front of me on the bed. I unzipped it and a smile crept across my lips.

If she didn't want to tell me. I was going to make her talk.

I had ways.

Oh I had ways.

;..;

"Damon, I'm home!" I heard her scream. I was up stairs, making sure that everything was in order. I tossed the covers around again, making it look like I just woke up. I sat up in the bed and rubbed my eyes. I still felt slightly drunk and I knew that I was going to snap at her if she didn't right away tell me where she was or where she was heading off too. Plus I didn't want her to give in too quick. I had a plan and I was going to thoroughly enjoy myself if she refused to tell me.

She walked into the room and I was sitting up in the bed. No shirt. Just jeans. My feet were naked. It was cold in the house. I could feel it but I didn't need to snuggle up under the covers. Only Elena did.

"Hey honey!" she exclaimed. She rushed over to me and un-wrapped the sweater from around her neck. She threw it behind me and kissed me on my lips. I didn't take the kiss. I was so mad and horny...I couldn't forget horny.

"What's wrong?"

She looked at me and sat herself on her knees. Her hands were planted on my thighs and I looked down at her, holding my face to a hard and cold expression. She was wearing a short pleated skirt with see-through black tights, boots and a nice white sweater.

"Where the fuck were you?" I wasn't going to hide the fact that I was angry. "If you were going to be tramping the down streets all damn day. You could have told me this morning when you left off."

Elena got off the floor and walked away from me. She walked towards the vanity dresser I had set up for her and bent over, taking off her ear rings. Her hair was curly all around her head. The cold wind must have blew it all around. The skirt was so short that it collected up at her waist. I scowled.

She wore that outside, were all boys could see. Fuck that shit.

"Damon, I just went out. Why does it bother you so much? You act like people don't go out." She was shaking her head and placing her ear rings in the jewelry box that Caroline had brought her before she went on a trip around the world with Tyler.

"You leave every morning at seven and don't come back till later. You're always tired. You rarely answer your phone. I would assume you're fucking someone else but you don't have the balls to do so. So, where the fuck were you?"

I stood up and walked up behind her. My hard-on was pressed up against her. I knew that she could feel it through the material of her skirt. I hoped she felt it. I was so fucking hard.

Elena stood up and rubbed her ass against me as she passed. She was shaking her head and mumbling something about me needing to chill. I reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back towards me. I looked her dead in her mud eyes. She pushed against me but I held her there.

"Just answer the fucking question. Where were you?"

She spat it at me. "None of you fucking concern. Take a chill pill and back the fuck off." She pushed at me again. I held still like a statue. I wasn't sure why I was getting so worked up over this.

Must have been because I was so horny and she hadn't touched me in so long.

"Where the fuck were you?" I shook her. If she didn't answer this time. We were going down to the basement. That's where everything was. "Say something!" All I got was silence.

But she answered as I continued to look at her. I could feel my veins my popping out of my face.

"None of your fucking concern."

I nodded my head. I dropped my head from her arms, quickly ripping off her sweater and throwing it on the floor. I caught her by her waist and threw her over my shoulder and began to walk out of the room. I whistled a tune as she struggled in my arms. She was beating about my back with her fists. I walked down the stairs as she did, bouncing her a little so she would stop. She did when I jumped down into the foyer on two flights of stairs. She let out a loud yelp. I threw her around, placing her on my other shoulder as I headed towards the basement.

I walked down the hallway of cells, continuing to whistle, ignoring Elena's cries.

I finally found the cell with the things in it and walked inside. Elena thumped against my back harder as she realized where we were.

I walked over towards the chains and reached out for a chain with one hand. I grabbed for it and placed Elena down on her feet. I grabbed her right arm and locked her in the right chain. She kicked her legs at me as I grabbed her left arm and locked her in the left chain. She stood up straight with her messed up hair with a pissed off look on her face.

She, honestly, looked gorgeous.

"All this because I won't tell you where I was?" She was screaming at me.

I smirked at her and grabbed her face. I made her look at me.

"Yes and because me and you haven't touched. This is what a craved man acts like." I let go of her face and walked towards the cot with the black bag on it. I unzipped it opened and whistled up another tune as I pulled out all the things that I wanted. I knew Elena was watching me, probably trying to burn a hole in my back with her eyes.

"What are you going to do to me?" She had so much hatred in her voice.

I turned around and picked up two random items.

A black dildo and a bottle of lube.

Her eyes looked at what was in my hands. She shook my head and I began to smile. My eyes were darker. Me being horny and angry fueling me to turn. I licked my tongue across my teeth.

"Are you afraid, Elena?"

She shook her head no.

I placed the bottle of lube in my jeans pocket and cocked my head at her.

She was looking up at the ceiling. She did not want to look at me. But when she did. She backed up as far as she could go. I was in her face.

"Where do I start, Elena?" I asked her. I was so hard that I wanted to skip the game, rip her damn skirt and wrap her legs around me as I fucked where she was out of her.

She didn't say anything. I ran the dildo around her lips, she shook her head to reject it so I moved it down lower. It was between her breast and I moved it up and down. Her breast moving up and down as I did so.

I looked her in her face as I did so. She was biting her lip and looking at me.

"I want to see your poker face."

I wasn't mad anymore. I didn't want to scare her. I was just so mad and horny, but mostly horny.

I slid the tip of the dildo down her body till I reached her neither regions. She tensed up and I ripped the skirt off with her tights, her boots came off too. I threw them behind me on the cot and I ripped at her bra. She was completely naked in front of was dangling in front of me like a strawberry that was dressed in chocolate. I just wanted a taste.

"Get another tune, that's Lady Gaga's." She hissed at me.

I slid the dildo down her body as I did before. I rubbed it around her clit and she parted her lips. I slid it farther down her body and ran it along her folds. Elena threw her head back and let out a moan. I leaned forward and kissed her hard erect nipple, lapping my tongue around it. I pulled it into my mouth and sucked on it, sinking my fangs into her breast and sucked blood out of her breast as I pressed the dildo into her. Elena arched her back and I pumped the play dick in and out of her. Elena lifted her legs and wrapped it around my waist. I moved to her other breast and began to kiss and lick around her nipple. I sunk my teeth into her and she shuddered against me.

"Elena, where were you?"

She answered with a loud moan. I slowly pumped her. I pulled back and pinched her erect nipples. Elena sighed with pleasure and humped against the "dick" inside of her.

I continue to pump her. My hand moving down her body, my thumb rubbing her clit so I could take her to new heights...and than rip it from her.

Her body tensed up and she was so close. I could tell.

I took the dildo out of her and stepped back. Elena looked at me with hurt in her eyes. She looked really pissed.

I ran the juice covered dildo around my mouth. I slid it into my mouth and sucked the juices off. Elena tasted so good. My body hummed with pleasure.

After I finished, I threw it behind me. I dug through my pocket for the lube. I tossed it between my hands and opened the bottle, wagging it at her. She followed the lube, looking at it. I ran it along my index finger and middle, getting it extremely wet.

"Where is that going?" She dropped her legs from my waist and closed her legs shut. "You aren't sticking that in me."

Oh, she wasn't saying that when first tried it.

I told her what I told her the first time.

"You'll enjoy it...eventually."

;..;

My fingers were knee deep in her ass and I was rubbing my thumb over her clit. Elena was struggling against it as she tried to move herself against my fingers.

"Tell me what I need to know." I worked my fingers in her ass faster and faster. My free hand I was holding the lube, rubbing it all over my hands so I could get another finger wet. I wanted to spread her as much as possible.

"Jer...mmm...shit..."

I rubbed my third finger in the the lube and threw the bottle behind me. Not caring where it went. I slipped my finger inside her tight bum and began to work her much my faster. She shivered and shook against my fingers.

"Finish, Elena." I whispered by her ear as I grabbed at her breast and squeezed.

She let out another loud moan and nearly bounced herself on my fingers.

"Jeremy got Bonnie pregnant. I have been baby sitting her while she's at work."

I stilled my movements. She held back that from me and I got worked over for nothing.

I was such an idiot. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, baby." I pulled my fingers from her and slapped myself against the head with the hand that was squeezing her breast.

"It's okay, now finish what you started." Her voice was slow and seductive and I smiled.

She did this just to release the monster out of me.

Minx.

"Take off your pants and fuck me, Uncle Damon."

"You got it!"

I walked over to her and picked up her legs as I unbuckled my pants, pushing it down my legs. My boxers fell to the floor as I positioned myself at her interest. I slipped my fingers back inside her tight hole and threw my head back as I slowly entered her.

"If you wanted me like this. You could have said something." I sneered at her, pumping in and out of her, loving that she was tight, warm, and wet.

"But it wouldn't have been as much fun." She smirked and humped herself against me. We both through our heads back in pleasure as I took us both to heights that we surely missed...

* * *

I'm kinda nervous about this. I hope that I did okay. I left it off here because I want to leave the rest to you guys. Black Lemons, fellow readers. I really do hope this was okay. This was to Ikea so I hoped I lived up to all my expectations.

DomOx

P.S= (I have an idea for another story, but it won't be apart of the Black Lemon series. It will be called A tie. It will be how Elena does a spell that connects her to her soul mate. They feel everything that the other person feels and vice versa until they find each other. Romance/Humor. But I'll wait awhile before I post.)


	6. Never to compel

Title: Never to Compel

Type: Loving/Fast

Characters: Damon and Elena

Requested by: N/A

* * *

Elena was staring at herself in the mirror, not amazed that her eyes were read with dread and the events of what happened earlier were flashing before her eyes. She couldn't what happened. She had been kidnapped and turned over to two vampires who were using her to get out of something bad that Trevor did. Trevor ended up dying as planned and Damon and Stefan came to save her from the old one.

Damon.

She couldn't stop thinking about how his face looked when she was hugging Stefan. She actually came down the stairs to thank Damon when Stefan jumped in the way. She accepted the hug, she didn't want to push him to the side and run to Damon. She wasn't a bitch. So, she just mouthed thank you and her heart sank as Damon's blue eyes read nothing but sadness. He mouthed you're welcome and he walked away. Out of the room.

As Stefan had hugged her and told her that he was worried about what happened to her and he hoped that she was okay. Elena could not stop thinking about all the times that Damon had saved her.

Not Stefan.

Damon saved her from that vampire. She saved him from getting burned. He saved her from an arrow. She saved him by jumping over the fire to stop Bonnie. And he saved her again. He needed more than some pesky thank you. Stefan was never around to save her, because Damon did all the work.

That's what she was thinking about as she washed her face and ran her fingers through her hair. It's what she thought as she stared at herself in the mirror.

She needed to thank Damon but how?

She could call him, but he probably wouldn't answer.

He was out drinking, maybe.

She could text him but then she wanted to tell him to his face.

Elena knew that he was truly sorry for "breaking" Jeremy's neck. He didn't mean too. He was so angry. She was more hurt that he lied to her but he tried after that to be there. To help. To still push to see how far Elena would take him back in her arms.

She was willingly to go all the way.

She shut off the light and closed the bathroom, walking into her room bedroom with her head down. She was going over everything in her head, not sure how to approach Damon. She was ready to tell Damon that maybe they could work something out. Heck her and Stefan were over. And she was not going back out with him. He put her through more pain than Damon ever had. Emotionally.

That's when Elena realized that she never really loved Stefan. It was her security blanket that she held on too because she needed someone. But she accepted that her parents were long gone and they would have wanted her to be happy and lived her life.

So, she was going to be happy and live her life.

First she needed to call Damon.

"Cute pjs."

Elena looked up and her heart jumped in her chest as it was Damon. He was sitting across the way from her. He was wearing all black as usual. He was slouching, playing with something in his hands. Elena couldn't tell what.

He rose up and walked over to her, one of his hands was dangling the necklace that she thought she had lost forever.

"Brought you this."

He was in front of her now and Elena smiled. "I thought that was gone." She reached for it but he held it back from her.

"Damon, what are you doing?" she asked him. She hoped that he was not planning on playing games with her. She had something to say and she wanted to say it.

"I have something to say." He whispered. Elena glanced at his eyes and noticed that something was off. He was not drunk, she knew. It was something else but Elena couldn't place her finger on it.

"Why do you have to say it with my necklace?" she asked him. She had vervain in that necklace...Oh shit. He was going to tell her something and then make her forget about it. Elena was not having that. It would have been worse than Stefan not telling her about Katherine, how they looked so much alike.

"You just need to hear it." He said. He looked deep into Elena's eyes. He hated what he was going to say next. "I love you, Elena." He held back the tears that were ready to slide down his face. "And it's because I love you..." His voice was breaking. Elena could hear it. "I can't be selfish with you."

Elena gulped. What was he trying to say? He was just going to admit this and than compel her to forget. Elena was not going to let that happen. She was going to let him finish and than she would say her side.

"Why you can't know this..." Damon paused again. He wanted t breakdown in front of her so bad and wrap her in his arms but he couldn't. He had to finish. He couldn't back out now. "I don't deserve you...but my brother does." He grabbed her face with his hands and looked her in her eyes. He rose to kiss her on her forehead, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. He stepped back and looked her dead in her eyes.

"I wish you didn't have to forget this." She saw his eyes expand and before anything happened. Elena kicked him.

She kicked him right in his leg.

Damon dropped the necklace and grabbed his leg, hopping over towards her bed so he could sit down on it, rubbing where she had kicked him, looking her in her eyes.

In her brown eyes, he saw nothing but anger.

"You don't need to compel me because I wanted to say thank you. I want say it to your face. Not behind you're back or in my dreams. To your face."

Damon opened his mouth to cut her off but Elena continued. She needed to get this out.

"I have been thinking about this so long since the night that you tried to kiss. You lied to me. You didn't know about Jeremy's ring. But that's the only lie you have ever told me. Stefan had lied to me to keep me safe and yet I feel as if I don't know him anymore. He wants to drink human blood to become stronger and it's like hes not there anymore. Even though, I have pushed you away and treated you like shit. You came back. You stayed by my side and I thank you Damon. You don't have to compel me. I just want one thing from you."

She walked over to him and sat beside him, running her sweaty palms down her thighs. She was so nervous. She couldn't stop thinking about it since that night where he tried to take it from her.

"What is it that you want?" His voice was still held with emotion from earlier and Damon had to clear his throat. He'd feel like a wimp if he started crying in front of her.

"A kiss. Just one kiss. Wherever it leads us, I don't care, but I want one kiss."

Damon was shocked and stunned. He rubbed his ears to make sure that he heard her right.

Elena wanted a kiss from him?

Wow.

Okay, he could do that. Yeah, he could do that. Most definitely.

"Okay, Elena." He felt himself shake. He never felt so nervous.

They both inched closer.

Elena placed her hands on Damon's face as she held them there. She didn't want him to move away from her as they kissed.

Their lips touched. A spark went between them and they both shivered at the contact. Damon's vampire senses were going haywire at how soft Elena's lips were. Elena's body was tingling at how much hot she felt in the middle of her thighs.

Elena pulled back and looked Damon in his eyes.

She wanted to explore this more. She wasn't going to let her mind stay off. She was going to her body, all the pent up lust inside of her do all the talking.

She grabbed him and laid him back on the bed, straddling his waist. She kissed him, her tongue slipping inside her mouth as his hands ran up and down her body. He kissed her back, pulling at her bottom lip. Elena ground against him as he bit at her lip. She moaned in his mouth.

No words could be said between them as Damon took off her tank, throwing it on the side of them. Her hands struggled with his shirt and she ripped it from his body when it wouldn't come undone. His shaky fingers nervously pulled her shorts down her firm thighs and tonged legs. He couldn't believe that he was finally being able to have sex with Elena. He couldn't call it a fuck anymore.

It was making love.

Damon flipped them over and laid to the side to take off her white lace underwear. He looked at her for a second as he took in the sight before him. Elena naked and underneath him. He was glad that he waited this long.

"Damon, please. No foreplay, inside me." Elena breathed as her heart was thumping wildly in her chest. Damon nodded his head and hoped that he got to explore Elena's body a little later. He quickly took off his jeans and pealed off his boxers, removing them from his skin and throwing them anymore. He wanted to be inside of her as soon as possible.

He was back on top of her in a flash. His big muscled arms by her head. Her legs wrapped around his body and rested on his hips. His hips and lower body apart was at her wet entrance.

"Take me, Damon. Please."

She pleaded and Damon gave her what she wanted.

He slid into her, slowly. Knowing in the back of his mind that he was bigger than Stefan.

Elena scratched at his back and hissed. He was way bigger than Stefan. She didn't even look at him when he undressed. She wanted it to be a surprise. A surprise she got.

Damon slid into her inch by inch and hissed and moaned at how tight she was...and how hot.

He pulled back. Her pussy walls throbbing for being stretched so wide. He waited three seconds before slicing forward over and over again.

Elena moaned as Damon rolled them back over. His lower body moving underneath hers. She sat up and ran her hands through her own hair, enjoying what she was feeling. Loving how demanding he was.

He was taking her as planned.

Elena's head tilted back and let out a loud moan. Glad that her door was closed. Glad that Jeremy slept with his headphones in his ears and glad that Jenna was knocked out sleep, her medication was a help with that.

Damon's hands were on her hips and he slowed down, letting Elena moved her body back and forth. He was feeling the best sensations within himself and he never felt this good when it came to sex. Her walls were still throbbing around him and he was loving that it was opening and closing around him.

"Faster, Elena...need you so much. Need you to come with me." He groaned as Elena laid forward. Her hands on his chest, her fingers in his breast. Her lower body humping against him, faster and harder. Her breaths were breaking. Sweat was sliding down her neck. Her ass cheeks were giving his ball sack a nice wake up call. Her hair was a mess on her head and Damon looked at her.

She was like a Goddess.

He was pulled back into reality when Elena began to bounce on him. She was moving her hips in a circle motion, making his toes curl. He never felt this much pleasure.

"God, I love you, Elena."

"I..." She opened her mouth to scream but she bit her lip instead. Her orgasm was right there. She just needed to push herself just a little bit more. Damon knew the look on her face and placed his thumb into his mouth. He lubed it up really well before rubbing his wet thumb over her clit. Elena bounced on him harder and faster. Damon's veins were popping out of his neck and face. He didn't want to bit her. He couldn't.

"Do it. Bite me." She moaned. Her nails dug deeper into his skin and Damon looked into Elena's eyes as his demon came forth. He looked at her once last time. She gave the go ahead and he planted his mouth and fangs into the plumpness of her breast. Elena moaned and stilled her body. She came all over Damon's cock, the sensations through her body was unstoppable. Damon continued to drink. His cock jerked inside of her and his dead speed, filled her womb. He pulled four times before he let go and crashed back onto the bed.

Elena and Damon were both trying to catch their breaths.

"That was amazing."

Damon smiled cocky. His famous smirking appearing across his face. "I rocked your world so bad, you might not even make it through the night."

Elena laughed and rolled her eyes. That was the Damon that she knew...the Damon that she loved.

"Oh please." Elena playfully slapped his chest. "I rocked _your_ world."

Damon pulled Elena to him and she rested on his chest. He inside of her.

"I missed you."

"I did too."

It was silence and after awhile Damon became hard again and they went at it again. Taking their time this time. Exploring each other's bodies, till they couldn't anymore. After awhile, they laid there. Elena's heart was trying to relax as her body felt. Damon's hold was tighter around her this time.

"So, what are we?"

"Together. You never have to compel me to forget. I don't want to forget this." She closed her eyes.

Damon kissed Elena on her forehead again, for the second time that night.

"I hope not." He whispered before they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

So how was it? I like it but I want to know from all the readers. I would like to thank the people that have been with me this far. I have two one shot chappies for Black Lemons.

_First Idea:- Elena is a vampire slayer and has been after Damon Salvatore since they first met. She doesn't want to kill him. She wants to enjoy the dark side. They have delicious "cookies"_

_Second Idea:- Elena is a virgin and is best friends with Damon. It's the night of prom and her only wish is to lose her virginity. She asks Damon, not knowing that he's been in love with her for six years. He accepts not knowing that she's been in love with him for six years._

Just ideas that I was throwing out there.

I still take requests.

DomOx


	7. Just do it

Title:**Just do it.**

**Elena/Damon**

**V/H**

Type: **Rough/Harsh words.**

Requested by: **N/A**

**(I wanted to get this out of the way before I uploaded Paging Dr. Salvatore tomorrow)  
**

* * *

"Elena!" Damon sing-songed as he blocked all his moves. They were fighting in the cemetery the twentieth time that month. She caught him feeding on a girl. She was blonde and dead. She got there to late. He had flunkies, wanna bes, with him. She had to get rid of them first. They were gray and dead, buried somewhere in the forest. Now she was in the cemetery fighting Damon. He was blocking all her moves and she was getting even madder.

Damon caught her off guard and pushed her to the ground. Elena fell to the ground and her stake snapped under her weight. She groaned and flipped back up, holding her stance as she looked Damon in his cold dead blue eyes. She had been haunting him for six years. Ever since she turned sixteen.

"Elena, you're not going to kill me. We've been at this before." Damon bit his lip into a smirk and came at her. Elena was prepared for it so swung in a full circle, grabbing a tiny dagger from out of her coat pocket. She threw it from where Damon was coming from. It flew passed Damon as he sped to the right. He turned his head. He watched is it hit the tree trunk behind him. He whistled and turned back to Elena. She was breathing heavy and her heart was pumping wildly in her chest. She was so tired.

"I can try." She held her stance as Damon began to walk towards her. She swallowed hard.

"How about we just get this over with. I fuck you like I been wanting too since you turned nineteen and than I kill you." He laughed at his own words and shook his head. Uptight Elena wouldn't agree to that. Would she?

Elena was shocked at his words and couldn't believe how wet she was getting between her legs. She was wearing leather pants, a red halter and a black jacket. Her hair was up long and reached her back as she had moved around the cemetery. That was earlier and yet she was too tired to move around now. She just wanted to relax now. She might as well accept the fact that she could and probably never would kill Damon. He was too strong for her. He matched her every move and gave her back double. She couldn't take it anymore.

Elena fell to her knees and began to sob. She couldn't do this anymore.

Damon was stunned by the act. He cocked his head at Elena and hoped that if he walked over to her that she was going to pop up like a weasel and strike like a snake. He hoped. So, he stepped closer, keeping his body in check, waiting for her to strike with each step he took towards her but she didn't. Her hands were on her face and her back was shaking. Damon inched his pants up and got down to her height, balancing himself on the tips of his toes.

"You can't be kidding me. You are not just giving up?" He looked at her and she rose her head, looking at him. Tears were down her cheeks.

It was weird and random, but she looked beautiful...to him.

"Just do it."

"Do what?" He did not like Elena like this. He was used to her hitting him and striking at moments that he was not suspecting. This was just unacceptable.

"Kill me. End my life."

Damon shook his head and stood up. He began to walk away. She was probably about to PMS. He'd bother her when she was not like this. He wanted that hardcore Elena back. He missed her...strangely.

Elena stood up and wiped her tears away. She ran towards Damon and turned him around. He turned around and looked at her, hoping that she was down to fight.

"Fuck me than if you want kill me. Take this pain away." Her voice was harsh and cruel and it awaken something deep down in Damon that he thought was long gone.

"What pain? I haven't even broke anything yet." He mocked at her.

"Sadness." She replied. "Take it away." Her voice was harsh and cruel and it was straight forward. She was serious.

"You want me to fuck you? Make sure you're sure about this. I'm not the type of guy that stays after it's done."

Elena nodded her head and wiped the remaining tears away from her eyes. She grabbed Damon by the collar of his jacket and pulled him down to her height. She looked him dead in his eyes and saw words that he never thought he'd hear from her mouth.

"I wasn't expecting you too."

;..;

Before Damon could mutter a smart reply. Elena kissed him hard on the mouth, her hands raising up to grab his hair and pull on it as she slipped in her tongue.

Damon always imagined that Elena tasted sweet but not this sweet. She tasted better than sweet. It was something that he never tasted before and he wanted more. He grabbed her chin and tilted her head back so he could slip his own tongue in her mouth, running it along her mouth and gaining her taste. Her leg was rising to wrap around his hips and Damon pushed her off of him.

If he was going to fuck her, he might as well get himself worked up.

"What are you doing?" She hissed at him.

"Getting myself worked up." He snickered as he came at her. Elena threw her fist out, hoping to catch him in his jaw. But she missed. He was behind her. He grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her. Elena gasped and let out a low moan that sent chills through Damon's body.

He placed his mouth near her ear.

"What was that?" He held her arm tighter and Elena bit back a moan. Heat pooling between her legs.

"A moan. You never heard one before." Elena retorted as she swung her head back. Damon let her arm go and stumbled back, placing one hand on his head. It stung.

Elena turned around and took off her jacket. She threw it and jumped on top of Damon, sending them both crashing to the ground. She straddled his waist and looked down at him. He was looking up at her. They were perfectly aligned. His erection was probing the meet between her legs and Elena moved against him to feel it all. She let out a loud moan as her reply.

"I see she likes." Damon said, teasing her. He wove his hands over her body and placed his hands on her back, touching the string that held the material she wore as a shirt together.

"Oh shut up Damon and fuck me."

Damon smiled and rolled them over, quick, shedding her of her clothes, ripping them to shreds. She did the same to him.

Only his button up shirt was on, half torn.

She was completely naked underneath.

He smiled at her before sliding into her.

His thick cock ripped her in two and took her controll over her own body to hold herself together. Her pussy walls throbbed to welcome him. His dick jerked inside of her and grew still as Damon moaned at how tight, wet, and hot she was.

His three favorite things.

He sliced into her and sliced out, loving how his cock fit perfectly inside of her.

Elena wanted it faster. She had to have it faster.

"Fuck me!" She shouted out him, glad that no one else was in the area or around to hear that.

"Yes bitch."

He sat back on his thighs and picked her up, holding her up by grabbing her thighs and bouncing her directly on his cock. Her nails were digging into his shoulders and her feet were hitting his sides as he bounced her.

Her titties bounced in his face as he fucked her.

Her toes were curling.

"Shit...I feel so full..."

Damon smiled a cocky smile and rolled them.

He landed on his back and he held her waist as he spent huge, eye popping thrusts into Elena's tight small body.

Elena took them as best as she could letting him fuck her.

This was what she missed about sex.

How hard it could get and you still loved it.

"Claim me as yours" She shouted. Damon let his demon come forth and he gripped her hips as she leaned her neck forward, showing it to him. He ripped into her throat and rolled them over, once again, fucking her faster and faster. Her blood tasted of things that he missed as a human and he continued to drink, willingly to drown himself in it.

He pulled back, minutes later, licking the wound so she would heal.

Elena groaned at loud when Damon retracted his teeth from her neck.

His lower body pumping her faster and faster.

He slid his thumb between their bodies and leaned off of her a little bit to grab a hold of the nub. He plucked, flicked, pinched, pulled at it as he fucked her.

Elena's left leg rose higher and higher and she screamed out in pleasure as Damon angeled himself to hit that spot of hers, giving it all his worth at it. He wanted her to scream his name.

"DAMON!" She screamed it loud and fast with a couple of curses that Damon was shocked to hear. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt her walls throbbing even more around him. He was so close and so was she.

O, he was talking to her about more of this fucking...with her.

He pulled at it one last time before she came on his slicing cock.

Damon had her blood deep within him as he came deep within her.

Elena and Damon shivered and trembled and shook, their bodies trying to calm down.

Damon got off of Elena and stretched, his body hadn't felt that worked in years. Well last woman he fucked was six years ago. When Elena came into town, he had fantasies of fucking her and was glad that he had.

Elena stood up and grabbed her jeans, sliding into them.

Damon did the same.

They turned towards each other as they put on their clothes.

It was done. They got the fuck.

They just wasn't sure what they wanted.

"What now?"

Damon shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't sure but he did want to fuck her again.

"Can we still fuck? You keep me on my toes. I've never came with a girl at the same time." He smirked at her.

Elena nodded her head. She was tired of chasing vampires anyway. Only vampire she really liked chasing was Damon.

"Yeah, now you got a place? I really need a shower."

She smelled like mud and grass.

"Yeah, it's an old boarding house that I found."

"Cool, you think we can fuck in the shower?"

Damon laughed.

"Hell yeah."

* * *

I wasn't really to sure with this chapter. I hope it's good.

DomOx


	8. Primal

Title: Primal

**Elena/Damon/Mason  
**

**V/H/W**

Type: **Mixture**

**Place: N/A  
**

Requested by: Burntcinnamon

**I wasn't sure how to write this so here it goes.  
**

* * *

Everything was slow.

Taken too fast

She was all over _him._

_He_ was all over her.

**He **snarled and growled wanting to slash _his_ throat, but he couldn't. There was nothing that **he** could do but wait for **his** turn.

She already had wanted **_them_** to kiss and the _vampire_ rejected. _He_ didn't want dog breath. The **werewolf** was perfectly fine with it. **He** didn't mind...

She screamed.

The _vampire_ was inside of her tight hole, pumping against her as **he**, the **werewolf**, worked her mouth. Her hand was twisting in all sorts of motions.

**Werewolf** couldn't take it.

**He **was thrusting back into her hand and hoped to God that this wouldn't be the last time...

The last time.

She shouted out that she wanted something inside of her tight wet opening.

The **werewol**f had too.

**He** wanted her screaming his name not the _vampire's_.

The cocky _vampire._

The **werewolf** turned around and flipped _them_ over.

The _vampire_ on _his_ back. She on her back as **he** slid into her tight opening, that was like a cave, a wet cave.

**He** wasn't as big as the _vampire_, _he_ knew.

But **he** didn't let that stop **him**.

**He** worked her and worked her.

Her hand slipping between **_them_** so **_their_** balls wouldn't touch as **_they_** fucked both her holes.

Her head was thrown back as it happened.

Moans from all of **_them_** were becoming a song now.

Her low seductive moans.

_The vampire's_ low deep moans.

The **werewolf's** hard moan that made all of them shiver.

Pumping back and forth.

In and out.

Scream and shout.

She began to hump against **_them_**.

_The vampire_ wanting to switch places.

_He_ wanted to place his bat in her cave.

**_They_** all laughed and the **werewolf** found it strange that **he** was laughing with _them._

**_They _**were just to be fucking.

But **_they_** switched.

**He **on top and she on top of the _vampire _as _his_ hands rose to her ass, spreading her cheeks a part.

The **werewolf** moaning and going faster and faster.

The _vampire_ scratching _his_ hands down her back as **_they_** fucked.

She began to shiver and shake.

She was cumming.

**_They_** both fucked her faster and deeper, wanting to get off too.

**He** let out a loud animal growl.

_He _did as well.

She came deep on _his_ cock and not the **werewolfs.**

**_They _**both followed suit.

**He** slipping out of her and sneaking away. **He** didn't want to be there anymore.

It was just a sick game and **_they_** all got bored.

She wanted an extra partner.

**He** was available and didn't care.

The _vampire_ protested, but would do anything to make her happy.

**He** only did it because she looked like **his** own love. Who never loved **him** back.

* * *

What did you think about that? it was requested so I wrote it. It was really weird for me to write so yeah. I wrote it though and I'm so proud of myself.

I have decided the prom idea will not be a one shot. It will be actual story. It will post soon. So look for it. I won't tell you the name of the story. You'll just have to look for it later.

DomOx

Next Chapter- Katherine/Damon/Elena requested by: lexipedia


	9. Animal Unleashed

Title: Animal Unleashed

Characters: Katherine/Elena/Damon

V/H/V

Type: Mixture

Place: Elena's bedroom

Requested by: Lexipedia

A/N: I just saw the new show today for Vampire Diaries. Can't believe Damon and Rose kissed. I had a heart attack and than almost threw up but Damon's naked chest showed up for it. (Sorta) So I had to get this out And if you haven't checked out my New story Just the way you are, than you shall.

* * *

The first thing that Elena saw when she walked into her room was herself. Not the mirror image. Not her looking her mirror but herself. Herself with the long curly hair, the smirk plastered on her face, the tight bustier and the short black mini. Her boots were tapping against the comforter, Elena's phone in her hands, her fingers were going over the buttons.

"What are you doing?" Elena finally found her voice when Katherine began to chuckle to herself. She looked up at Elena and tossed the phone to the side, staring at Elena, a bored expression on her face, as always.

"I'm just meddling...nothing really." Katherine threw her legs over the bed, raising her arms high in the air as she let out a soft yawn. Katherine let her arms sag to her sides as Elena continued to stare at her. a smile came to Katherine's face, in seconds she was standing right in front of Elena, studying her, breathing her in. "Now I want to play a game. If you don't want to play than I'll understand. I have other ways in making you submit."

"What is that you want?" Elena's heart was starting to beat at a fast pace. She scanned Katherine's body up and down. Elena couldn't believe that they looked alike and had everything the same. They sounded the same but Elena could tell that their personalities were different.

"See, I came back earlier than I wanted. Damon knows I'm not in the tomb. You and Stefan aren't together so that gives me a thought."

Elena swallowed.

How did she know?

She mentally shook her head and regretfully hated that she didn't have on her necklace. She left it in her underwear dresser. Shit!

"What thought?" As long as she stayed calm Katherine probably wouldn't go nuts and kill her.

"Damon, you, me, together. I compelled your aunt and nosy little brother to leave the house. After they invited me in. I wanted to make extra sure that I could get in when I wanted. Now I have free walk of this place and I want fun to be had." Katherine pouted before she grinned, placing her arms on Elena's shoulders.

"Damon's not here." Elena choked out.

Katherine chuckled and shook her head.

"He will be. I sent a message on that thing of yours, telling him that a dangerous vampire was in the house."

Katherine dropped her arms from Elena and sat on the chair that was near the vanity mirror, crossing her legs.

"Why did you do that?"

Katherine rolled her eyes really slow as if she was thinking about it, but Elena knew that she was not.

"Well," Katherine clapped her hands and leaned back, placing her elbows on the dresser, licking her lips at Elena's black lace underwear and her white tank. "I like the get up and what do you know...Damon's here. Yay!"

Katherine smiled before rushing herself at Elena.

~ . ~

Damon quickly opened up the unlocked window and sped inside of Elena's room. Stefan was drowning himself in bourbon again and yeah Damon would have loved to drink with him, but gosh. Stefan wanted to talk about his feelings. Damon was kinda glad that his brother and Elena weren't together. He was sick of them all mushy. Plus he knew what she really craved.

He stood in the room and looked around the room, there was Elena. She was standing beside...Katherine.

He knew it was her. He could tell by Elena's heart beat and the other part of her not having one.

Plus she had that smirk on her face as he remembered.

But instead of thinking about her, he thought about Elena. His eyes caught attention to what she was wearing.

It was a white tank that was slightly ripped at the straps and Elena was holding it together with her hands. Her other hand was covering over her black underwear. She must have been sleeping when Katherine doesn't to visit.

"What did you do, Kathy?"

Katherine pouted and stepped behind Elena, running her hands up and down her body. Elena tensed up as Katherine ran her hands up and down her body.

"Nothing. I got permission to be in this house and I want two things tonight before I quietly sneak away again." She giggled and removed Elena's hands from her shirt. Elena let her hands drop as Katherine's other hand ran down her body. Damon watched with his eyes. He always had a dream, a sick fantasy. that he would find Katherine in the tomb and she and him would get Elena and they would play games before they left town. He just never thought it would come true since she was out all along.

"What do you want?" He asked her, holding back his angry.

Katherine ran her hands up and down Elena's body and paused to pinch her nipples, making them erect and noticeable through the stop.

"I want a lot of things. I came here because I wanted to have a big old blood fest with yours truly but I thought of something. I bet that you haven't slept with her. Right, Elena? You haven't had strong big Damon inside of you, huh?"

Elena shook her head no.

Damon got even madder. Why wasn't sure saying anything?

Katherine must have read what he was thinking. She answered for him.

"Just before you dropped in. I told her I would kill everyone she loves if she didn't do this for me. I just want this, Damon. Touch her. Be a cannibal and eat her. I just want to see you guys fuck." Katherine was snickering now, her hands ran down Elena's body more to the hem of her tank and lifted it over her head. Elena's arms rose over her head as she did so.

"I won't take control of Elena like that." He wasn't. Yeah, he was a bastard but he was not going to fuck Elena because someone was making her. But what did he care. He was a vampire.

"Come on, Damon. Where's that man I know? That I've seen and watched over the years. Who fucked countless women. I want to see him or I'll kill her." Katherine's hands quickly went towards Elena's neck and squeezed. Elena's body shook and her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"It's okay Damon. I understand." Elena struggled in Katherine's arms.

Damon sighed. Well least he could get to sleep with Elena. He had been thinking about sleeping with her ever since she slapped him. He still felt the stung.

"Alright. Katherine, you win." he hated admitting defeat but he didn't want Elena dead.

"Yay! Now I'll sit over here and you do it over there. I don't want any faking. I want the real thing."

Katherine dropped her hands from around Elena's neck and chuckled, throwing her head back, pushing her towards Damon. He caught her in her arms and looked her in her face.

"Oh, and did I forget to mention. I want some hardcore shit. Scratches. Bite marks. I was hickeys too. I want the works."

Damon scoffed. He felt like a prostitute.

"This isn't my first time, Katherine." he narrowed his eyes at her, wondering why he fell in love with her in the first place.

"I know, hun, but it's hers." Katherine bounced up and down on her toes and sat back down in the vanity chair. She crossed her legs at her ankles and smiled, showing all her teeth. "Let the games begin."

~ . ~

Elena laid back on her bed, in front of Damon. Her breast were on display and he took off his jacket, throwing it somewhere, keeping his mind off of Katherine, who was watching them with eyes like a hawk.

"You can pretend that she's not here."

Elena didn't say anything. She just nodded her head and faintly smiled, raising her arms to reach for his face, pulling him down to kiss him. Damon didn't fight her. His lips fell on her and he felt a hot spark travel through his body. It was hot and it chilled his cold body and he felt more alive. Elena pulled him tighter towards her and slipped her tongue into his mouth, losing herself into the kiss that was all Damon, wrapping her legs around his waist and running her lower body up against him.

Damon continued to kiss Elena, losing himself in the kiss. His hands were running up and down her body, pausing at her breast, to play with her hard erect nipples. He flicked over them.

Elena arched her back and broke the kiss, her hands falling from Damon's face to go down towards his pants, unbuckling his pants. Damon rested his hands on her hips and grabbed a hold of her underwear, he pulled them down her legs, taking them off and throwing them at Katherine. It landed on her face and she held back the laughter.

"Damon, I've never..." She was becoming open and honest with him and Damon never felt so open and vulnerable. He heard most of the nights that Stefan and Elena did the deed and it wasn't much to talk about because it was always quiet with 'I love yous'. Blah. Boring. Damon could make it hot. Heat it up.

"Shhh... I got you." He whispered to her as he slid two fingers instantly inside of her. Elena arched at the caress and her hands gripped at his erection. Damon hissed and tried to pull back but he couldn't. He was loving how wet and hot and tight that she felt. He was going to have so much fun.

He curled his fingers inside of her and Elena bit her lip to hold back the moan.

"Let it go. Don't hold back."

Elena nodded her head and might as well enjoy the best of this.

She opened her mouth and her hands dropped from Damon as she let out a loud piercing pleasure scream. It went through the walls and hit the floors.

Damon heard Katherine moan in the back ground but he ignored her.

"Get him out of his jeans, Elena. I want to see his thick hard dick." Elena nodded her head and blindly felt around for his buckle again, finding it, and ripping it open as Damon finger her. One hand was at the hem of her shirt and the other was at his pants, unzipping the zipper and pushing his pants down his legs.

Damon helped by kicking them off his legs and pulling out of her as he took off his shirt, throwing it on the floor as he did with his pants. Elena looked up and gasped. She was seeing Damon naked for the first time and she licked her lips. She never seen anything so perfect. His six pack abs that were glistening. That faded trail of human hair that stopped at the bottom of his belly button and went to the beginning of his...

Elena felt her body shiver with anticipation. She never seen anything so big! She licked her lips and her body tensed up. A vision of him digging himself inside of her, sent shivers down her spine.

"Is Elena afraid of the big bad Damon?" She heard Katherine tease her.

Elena shook her head.

"I can take it. Give it to me Damon." Damon nodded his head in approval and Elena bit her lip and curled her finger at him. "Give. It. To. Me. Damon." She said through clenched teeth. Damon couldn't help but not grab her thighs and pry them apart. He snatched her and pulled her closer, stepping a bit over her to position himself at her entrance. He balanced himself around her and looked into her eyes as his tip touched her wet folds.

Elena looked at him with lust in heat in her eyes that burned into him.

Damon never felt so turned on in his life.

Damon surged forward and Elena opened her mouth.

No sound came out.

Her nails raked down his back, leaving deep scratch marks that drew blood. Her heels were digging into his back as Damon waited till she got used to him before pulling back and surging forward again.

Elena's body tensed and opened and closed around him as he thrusted in and out of her.

"Shit...Damon...fuck me." Elena whispered to him and Damon went faster and faster in his thrusts, loving how she was feeling around him. He never felt so much heat, not even with Caroline.

"So..tight...wet...hot..."

Elena arched her back as Damon placed his hands under her butt and lifted her up, angling her for him to hit deeper. Her neck was too him. He felt his demon come forth, wanting to claim her and mark her.

His canines came out of their hiding spots and he closed his eyes to calm down, but he couldn't. Just thinking about all her blood was making him want to bit her.

He opened his eyes and looked at Elena. She was looking at him as he fucked her.

"I'm sorry."

She showed her neck to him and he bent down to sniff and lick around her pulse point. He licked his lips and than bit down.

Her walls tighten around him, holding him in place and Damon stayed frozen as he drunk from her, loving how her blood was making his body hot.

Her walls loosen and Damon went at fucking her again.

He pulled back from her neck and licked her wounds, digging his nails into her ass cheeks.

She let out a loud scream of pleasure before she arched her back deeper into the bed.

"I'm coming..."

Damon raising his eyebrow. If this was not their last time, he was going to show her that she could go again.

Damon went faster and faster, lifting himself off of Elena to grab her legs and place them on his shoulders as he fucked her faster and faster.

He was now close...he can feel it.

Elena bit her lip til she drew blood.

Something powerful was coming, she couldn't control it.

Soon, it was released and Elena shivered and shook as it took over her body.

Damon also shiver and shook as it took over his body.

His cock spurted inside of her.

Her juice overflowed his cock.

Damon pulled back seconds later.

Elena rolled over to herself and snuggled up under the covers, covering her, now, cold body.

Damon gulped and looked over at Katherine.

But when he looked.

She wasn't there.

* * *

So my plan is two updates for all stories. Tomorrow is Just the way you are and Fallen.

Than To love a Monster and Paging Dr. Salvatore

I hoped you enjoyed this. I have a feeling that I pulled off Katherine's playful side. Not sure.

Hope you have a good thursday!

DomOx

I also have a twit now. I'll probably post updates and secrets like I should be doing on facebook. PM to let me know.


	10. Please Don't Go

**Title: Please Don't Go**

**Type: ?**

**Place: Damon's Bedroom**

**Characters: D and E**

**V/H**

**Requested by: N/A**

A/N: Let's just say this is my take on that night Elena told Damon she was through with him. I also made a new video. Check it out on youtube(And to make up for chapter 7)

**watch?v=9sHkHrXa8Lg**

* * *

**Before**

_"…you were right Damon. You did lose me."_

_Damon never felt such like a loser. All because he lost his damn temper that he snapped her little brother's neck when he stepped into the room. It's just his heart couldn't take being rejected by two women that he both loved; well one he obsessed over and the other that he truly love._

_He felt hurt and neglected and if she was going to hurt him by not giving him a second chance than well he might as well leave. No point in staying._

_"If that's the case, no point in staying." Damon fixed his face from caught off guard to hard and cold. She wouldn't care than he wouldn't either. He might as well turn that switch off, not like he would use it anymore. He turned his back on her and skipped down the steps, wondering where the heck he was going to go. When Elena rushed at him and turned him around to face her._

_"What do you mean no point in staying?" The thought of Damon leaving was breaking Elena's heart. And she wasn't even shocked by it either. She had feelings for him for a long time since they came back from Georgia but she never did anything about it because of her love or un love for Stefan. She would have kissed him in her room but she was with Stefan and didn't want to turn into Katherine, plus she truly believe that she was in love with Stefan, then. Now she wasn't so sure. Damon had saved her yet again and she felt even bad for using him but she just needed to calm her nerves. She could never just get over him snapping her brother's neck._

_"Get the point. I'm leaving. Adios. I'll let Saint Stefan deal with this, let him get in the fight between you and Katherine. You act just a like." Damon turned his head up at the sky and dug his hands into his pockets. He began to walk away and whistled as he did._

_Elena watched him go. There was nothing she could do to stop him…or could she? She would miss him if he went away._

_"Please don't go." She whispered but it was too late and he was out of ear shot. She knew._

_She turned around and walked up stairs, finally making a decision that she was going to find a way to bring him back._

_She would have to take steps._

~ . ~

**Then**

**The first step** that she knew she would have to take was dumping Stefan. If she wanted Damon to stay, she needed to do it. She realized that night that he told her that he was leaving. She wrote in her journal and decided that she wanted Damon to also have her body as well.

So, it was easy to dump Stefan. He told her that he was still in love with Katherine and using her because she looked like her.

Elena had a feeling that Stefan used her because she looked like Katherine, but she never wanted to say anything so blamed that on Damon.

Which was wrong, but now that her and Stefan were over she could work on her plan and focus on getting Damon back.

**Step two** was easier than breaking up with Stefan. She found the courage to walk up to Damon, while he was drinking back. He was laughing was a vampire now and they were talking about their first time feeding habits mishaps. Elena walked into the living room and sat next to Caroline Elena had cornered her earlier and told her to leave when he walked in. She wanted to talk to Damon alone. Caroline had left the area, running off into the forest joining Stefan to hunt.

She asked him when he was leaving and he asked her why.

She told him; she just wanted to know to be nosy.

He told her three days maybe two, depends if he got to kill a werewolf.

Elena nodded her head and walked out of the room without a backwards glance. She could feel Damon's ocean eyes making holes in her back but she didn't look back. She would have to plan it out ahead.

**Step Three**; was a bit harder than expected. She needed to buy black and dark colored lingerie, something that would appeal to his taste. She had Caroline take her shopping. They went through the racks at Victoria's secret, nearly cleaning them out. Caroline just compelled the sales person to lessen the price on the more expensive stuff. They finally decided on buying a strapless red bra that puckered out her breast and pushed them together making them the perfect V. Her shorts were skimpy and tight and black, with red frill around it, a bow tied the material together. She also bought heels; making sure that it showed off of her tanned legs. She even brought a new curling iron, she wanted to look hotter and new Damon had a thing for curly hair. And it wasn't because of Katherine.

**Step four**: was the hardest of the hard. She needed Stefan to be out of the house for a long while. So, her best bet was to find Katherine. Elena stood out in the woods and hollered out her name till she couldn't even breath. She popped up almost instantly had her hands around her neck, holding her high in the air.

"What do you want?" She asked, studying Elena, going over how much they looked alike.

"I want…you to distract Stefan tonight. He'll be hunting." Katherine had dropped her and crouched, as Elena controlled her breathing.

"What for? What do you have planned?" Katherine cocked her head and steadied her.

"I want to stop Damon from leaving, so please do whatever to keep Stefan away from the house."

Katherine bit her lip and leaned in to stare Elena in the face.

"This is a trap, trying to fool me."

Elena shook her head.

"No. I want Damon and Stefan wants you." Elena mumbled the rest but Katherine's face lit up anyway.

She grabbed Elena and placed her to her feet. She hugged her and ran her hands through Elena's hair.

"Goodie." Katherine clapped her hands together and grabbed Elena by her shoulder. "Now if you want to seduce Damon than I have a plan and you'll need my help."

Elena didn't want to trust her hands with Katherine but Katherine did know Damon and did know what he liked.

"Okay."

Katherine nodded her head. She'd help her counter part get with Damon and she'd have Stefan all to her self.

Yay!

"Come with me, Elena. We must hurry. I'm a little antsy." Katherine grinned.

**Now**

Elena was laid out on Damon's bed. Her hair was tossed all out on his pillows and her body was all over his body. Her legs were crossed at her ankles like Katherine told her, her one arm was holding her head up as she waited for Damon to enter. Her other arm was draped over her side.

She had blood red lips and she had on mascara that made her lashes long and her eyes pop.

She licked her lips as Katherine said. Katherine told her to act more seductive but be more herself or he would think she was her and leave the room.

Elena did not want that.

She heard the door open.

It was show time!

~ . ~

As soon as Damon walked into his room, he was shocked and stunned by what he found. He couldn't believe the little bitch had the nerve to do this. After she telling him that she loved Stefan and it was always Stefan.

Bitch.

He stepped into his room and closed the door behind him, leaning against the back of the door with his arms crossed.

"What are you doing here? I thought you wanted Stefan."

Elena sat up in the bed and ran her hands down her lingerie, flipping her hair back. Her heels digging into the bed as she got off the bed and walked over towards Damon. She placed one hand by his head and pressed herself against his hard body. Since she wore heels, she could reach his ear.

She whispered. "I'm not Katherine."

She backed up and ran her fingers down his body.

Before Damon could even speak, she opened her mouth to speak, she wasn't finished.

"I want you Damon. I'm not really in love with Stefan, I just thought I was because he seemed like the better choice. But he's not. I realized that it's you. I treated you like crap and you still saved me...like you always save me. I just want to say I'm sorry and please don't go."

Damon smirked and wouldn't fall for Katherine's tricks. He grabbed her arms and pushed her backwards, she fell onto the bed. He ripped his shirt. He had enough, but if she wanted him to fuck her like she was asking too than he might as well give it to her. He knew that Elena and Stefan were over but Elena wouldn't act like this.

He unbuttoned his shirt and took it off his body, throwing it to the side. He came at Elena and separated her legs with his thighs.

He braced his hands on either side of her head and looked into her eyes.

"Stop lying Katherine." He said her name full of hate.

Elena shook her head.

"Feel my heart...don't you hear it beating."

Damon curled his lip and raised his brow. He looked at her for a second before going leaning down to place his ear near her heart...he heard it...beating...

It was...Elena...it couldn't be.

Couldn't be?

Could it?

"Damon, what I'm saying is true. I even spoke to Katherine to distract Stefan all day so I could have you all to myself." Elena breathed deeply as Damon's leg slid up, moving his thigh all along her core. She shuddered in response.

"It's you."

"Yes, now kiss me."

Damon looked at Elena before placing his lips to hers, claiming hers as his. He grounded his lower body into hers and moaned in response.

"I've been waiting for so long for this." He stopped kisses her lips and ran his lips around her body, trailing his kisses and tongue along her collarbone, going even lower towards her breast, slipping his tongue between her breast, gaining her tastes on his tongue.

"You don't have to wait anymore." Elena breathed as Damon closed his hands together and slid them between her breast, filling her up and moving his body against hers.

He looked at her with hunger.

He wanted to devour Elena.

Elena was right. He didn't have to wait anymore.

He didn't.

~ . ~

Elena arched her back deeper into the bed as Damon lapped his tongue around her clitoris. His fingers were going in and out of her. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he was loving how wet and tight she was.

He would be jealous of his brother for touching something so hot but he wasn't.

Elena was all his.

"Damon, pull harder..." She moaned out and her head thrashed about as he did so.

Damon purred. The vibrations were causing her to shiver. She couldn't take it anymore. She was so close.

Elena's head snapped up and she tried to let out a scream but she couldn't.

Damon had pulled back and hovered over her, smiling.

"You're vocal. I like that." He kissed her hard and quick and Elena tasted herself on his tongue. She licked around his chin and his lips, wanting her taste in her own mouth. Her hands reaching for the buckle in his pants as Damon untied the bow that held the skimpy shorts together. He pulled them apart and slipped his fingers back inside, curling them to hit that sweet spot of hers.

"Damon, want you inside..."

"I'll get there kitten, just hold on." He slipped in a third finger and rubbed her clit with his thumb, she thrusted her hips up in response. He couldn't still believe that Elena was in his bed.

"...my mouth." Damon froze up like ice and looked at her. Her gaze was focused on him and her hands were ripping at his jeans, pushing them down his legs. She shoved him off of her and he fell on his back on the other side of his queen sized bed. She climbed on top of him and ran her hands down his chest, feeling his abs, literally melting on him for how 'perfect' he felt. She moved her body down his, wiggling against his hardness in the process.

Damon hissed in a breath when Elena took off his pants and cold air hit his cock.

Elena was frozen in place.

"You're dick is really...wow."

Damon looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks." Damon said cocky before Elena shook her head mentally to get back to the main objective. She grabbed him like Katherine had told her and brought her mouth down to it, licking him around the head and sucking him up along the sides. It wasn't long when she treated him like icecream and stuck the entire thing in her mouth as if she was sucking a pickle.

"God...love your little hot mouth." Damon groaned as he ran his fingers through Elena's hair, pulling on the ends as she gave him oral.

Her hand was going up and down his shaft and her mouth was sucking tight on the tip. He felt himself losing control.

"Suck me deep, Elena."

Elena looked at him as she continued to suck him, wondering what the hell before Damon pushed her down and fucked her face, moaning and groaning in the process. Elena held herself as best as she could, each slice into her mouth felt like she was going to gag but she calmed herself down. That would be disgusting if she threw up on Damon.

So, she held on.

Damon stilled himself and looked down at Elena. Her hair was all about her head and all he could see was her blood red lips that was around his cock.

"Sorry, lost control...come back up here. I want you."

Elena nodded her head before pumping him faster and faster with her tiny hands. Damon squirmed and flinched. He was so close...his balls were squeezing, he was almost there...

~ . ~

And than she pulled away. His dick left her mouth with a pop and she crawled back up his body, kissing him as he did her. His taste on her mouth and Damon took it too. His taste with her made him seem very delicious.

Elena brought her hands around her back to unzip the bra when Damon broke the kiss to stop her.

"Don't...leave it on. Just take off the bottoms. You look so fucking hot in this thing." He groaned, his hands ripping at the skimpy shorts, throwing them anywhere in his room. Where they landed he didn't care.

Elena bit her lip as Damon grabbed her hips and picked her up, hovering her over his cock. She knew that he would rip her. He was so freaking big, bigger than Stefan but she felt something for him. She just needed to hold on. She could do this.

Damon looked at her, looked into her eyes and reminded himself to give her a lot of pleasure later. She would need it.

He saw his brother's piece before when Katherine wanted them both.

Wasn't much to write how about if anyone compared him to Damon.

He set her on his cock and she let out a loud scream...

~ . ~

of pleasure.

Her body vibrated with it as it filled her, her walls stretching around him to welcome him in it's warmth.

Elena let out a loud sigh of breath and laid upon him, looking him in his eyes. She wanted to tell him something but she couldn't think of it.

And he had opened his mouth first.

"All of this just to what..."

Elena bit her lip and licked her tongue across her upper lip.

Damon's cock twitched inside of her in response.

"I don't want you to leave. Please don't go."

Damon looked into her eyes as she did him and turned them over. Her on her back. He ran his fingers down her cheek and kissed her on her forehead.

"I won't and was never planning on leaving. I finally decided that I couldn't leave the woman I love alone with my weakling brother."

Elena giggled and than her face froze. He said it. Those words that her mother confirmed but she just thought her mother was lying then.

"You love me? Honestly?"

Damon nodded his head and placed his index finger over her mouth.

"Shhh, I'll show you just how much I do."

He kissed her and thrusted inside of her.

All was lost to them.

* * *

Let's hope this chapter was/is better than Chapter 7.

Have a great Sunday.

Oh and I have decided since no one is requesting anything. I'll wait to post till someone does.

DomOx


	11. Cannibal

**Title: Cannibal  
**

**Type: ?(Let's just say I had fun with this)  
**

**Characters: E and D**

**H/V**

**Place: Damon's living room  
**

**Requested by: Anya 93**

A/N: If you remember chapter 6, I was reading it and thought about turning it into a real story. But me no sure.. I got a lot of requests so I will start with the easiest to the hardest. (In my opinion) Here we go!(Oh and if anybody knows what episode where Elena took off of her shirt and saw Damon laying beneath her but it was just in her head. Please let me know) You can request twice.

* * *

"Truth."

Elena tapped her chin and wondered what to ask him. She was curious about many things about The Great Damon Salvatore. She just wasn't sure what to ask him.

It came to her and it seem so...eh.

"When do you lose you virginity?"

Damon smirked at her. Was that all she had in her?

"I was thirteen. Me and an old friend of mine sunk inside of a Brothel. They thought we were older than we seem. Lost it then and liked sex ever since. Now you. Truth and Dare."

Elena wondered what she was going to pick. She was already in her skives thanks to him. She picked dare first go around and he told her to strip down to her underwear and just so happens that day she decided to wear a lace bra and boxers shorts she had brought for herself a long time ago.

"Dare." The game was going no where and Elena was sick of it. So she hoped that Damon would give her fun to do and if she didn't do it. He would bit her. She was cautious about it, but she really wanted it to happen.

"I want a dance from you." He winked at her and gave her his famous smirk.

Elena stood up and said sure. That would be fun. She used to do those to random people when she used to party alot.

She calmed her mind and let her body go with it. She turned her back to Damon as he chilled on the couch, his long legs stretched out in front of him.

His eyes scanning over her as she began to rotate her hips in a circle. She spread her legs just a little and looked between them at Damon.

"All you want is a dance."

"Yeah. I think I can fuck you senseless later."

Elena winked at him and came back up slowly, turning around to face him, flipping her hair around in a circle as she shook her body, slowly and carefully, wanting Damon's eyes on here. She was liking the attention that he was giving her and it wasn't because Stefan had left with Katherine. It was just because she never felt as wanted as before. Only Damon made her feel this way.

Only him.

"Is this all you got?"

Elena shook her head no and placed her hands underneath her bra straps. She snapped at them to grab his attention before sliding them down her shoulders. She rotated her body and let it slid down her body as she twirled in a circle. The bra slid down her legs and she stepped out of them, kicking them at Damon. Her hands over her breast, hiding her hard erect nipples from Damon's view.

And right then he wished he was superman so he could see through her hands.

Damn hands!

"Tease."

Elena chuckled and threw her hair around, dropping her arms so Damon could get a look at her breast. He licked his lips at the sight. She looked beautiful.

"Better?" She asked him seductively. Her hands slipping in the seams of her underwear and she danced it down her legs. She kicked it off her feet and kicked it at Damon. He caught it before it hit his face and placed them into his pocket, his eyes never leaving Elena's.

"Much." He watched as she danced but and shook her body before him but he wanted her closer, alot closer. "I dare you to come here and place your legs on my shoulders."

She came towards him as he asked, not wondering to ask if it was her turn still. She didn't want to stop.

She sat in his lap first before placing her legs on his shoulders. She looked at Damon and he winked at her. She was completely naked and sitting in his lap.

"I want to eat you, ravage the shit out of you." His hands went to her waist and he stilled. He wanted the good head.

She was shivering all over. "Go head." Something inside of Elena told her to let. She would have fun.

"Good."

~ . ~

Damon quickly picked her up, his hands had slipped under her thighs and he pulled her up. Her core was right in his face and Elena grabbed on to the ends of the couch. Her heart was thumping loudly in her chest. She couldn't stop it.

"Damon, what are you doing?" she whispered at him.

"About to go Cannibal on you." She knew that he was smirking. She didn't have to be staring in his face to tell.

She willed her body to relax as she felt Damon's tongue against her clit. She shivered and threw her head back as he pulled it into his mouth, his finger slipped inside of her and curled, already hitting that spot of hers.

"D-Damon..." She moaned out. Her body was shaking and shivering. Her nerves down there were exploding over and over again.

"You taste so good..." He purred against her skin as he continued to lick and finger her. His skilled finger became skilled fingers and she shuddered against his fingers as they worked her. His rough tongue was flickering between her folds.

"mmmm...aaaaaa..."

He pulled back and looked up at her. She looked down at him.

"I don't think that was even a word." he smirked at her and slipped in another, stretching her so wide. She jumped but his free hand grabbed her and held her down. "Relax. I know what I'm doing."

He smiled and went back to work, he was devouring her now and it was all of Elena to not scream out with pleasure.

But she did anyway and she hated it.

Nah, she loved it.

Her walls throbbed around his fingers that were bringing her to pure bliss of happiness.

"Gahhhhhh...Damon."

"Yes?" He looked up at her innocently his fingers still working her.

"Bite me on..." she shivered. "...clit..." It was a breath of a whisper but Damon heard her. "I dare you."

Damon raised his eyebrow at her but shrugged it off. He faced her wet core, her juices were flowing all over his fingers and he couldn't wait to place them into his mouth. He was so going to fuck her into the ground.

He captured her clit in his mouth and used his 'human' teeth to nibble down on it. She jerked at the response and her body shook. Her orgasm came and her juices flowed onto his fingers, like a waterfall. Her body jerking and trembling with a new hunger that it never knew.

Damon waited till she was finished and pulled from her, setting her back in his lap. She looked at him and gave him a drunk smile. She looked high but for another reason.

She looked so beautiful.

"Now, it's your turn." Damon smiled at Elena and looked her juices clean off his fingers.

Elena looked at him and than thought about it, she tapped her chin.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He smirked at her and waggled his eyebrows.

"I want a dance for you."

Damon picked Elena up and placed her on the couch and he stood up, walking towards the middle of the room.

His chest vibrated with laughter. Was this all she wanted?

"All you want is a dance?" He asked her.

Elena shook her head and straighten herself out on the couch like a cat, stretching. She smirked and slightly closed her lids.

" Yeah, I'll just fuck you senseless later."

* * *

Hahah, I'm mean. Love you guys.

Next chapter: Will continue and lead into what Lexipedia ordered- D/E Shower Sex.

I can't wait

DomOx(Hate or love it)


	12. Clean time

**Title: Clean time  
**

**Type: Rough  
**

**Characters: E and D**

**H/V**

**Place: Damon's shower**

**Requested by: Lexipedia  
**

A/N: This is the second part to Cannibal and last. Enjoy yourself.

* * *

"Truth." Damon murmured around Elena's neck as he had her on the counter, his hands were on her hips. The shower was on and blaring out hot, steam came from the shower flowed towards them and wrapped around them in a tight hug. Elena was naked as well as Damon.

After his little strip dance, he made her suck his dick.

Let's just say that she did very good for her first time. Damon was pleased for being the first guy to 'pop her cherry'.

Ha.

"What are you're plans during the shower?"

Damon pulled back and the grip that Elena had on his hair tighten. She looked at him with hunger in her eyes. Damon liked. Damon ached.

"I want to fuck you as I said. I always keep my promises, Elena. Note that for the future."

Elena nodded her head and Damon picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist, her arms around his strong neck. He held her up by her ass and looked at her.

"Can't wait. Always wanted you inside me anyway." She purred.

Something snapped inside of Damon and he rushed into the shower, using his vampire speed. Elena's back fell against the wall and she arched her back. Damon's mouth attacked her breasts, holding her up against the wall with his hand braced on either of her sides. The hot warm water was hitting his back and his body became warm as hers as his tongue licked over her nipples, he started at her nipple, running his tongue in circles to tease her. Elena groaned in response.

"Damon...inside me."

Damon shook his head and reached out towards the adjustable movable showerhead. He grabbed it and wrapped his long fingers around it, pulling it. The long silver rope going with him as he pulled it closer to him. He kept her distracted by biting on her breast and nipples while pulling on the other with his fingers. Her hair was getting soaking wet and it dripped all over him as he teased her. Her head was thrashing from side to side.

"You'll never forget this." He reassured her as he twisted the shower head towards the right pressure that he wanted. The water closed off into one stream instead of many. He hovered it over her clit, separating his body from hers and she shook in spasms.

"Damon..." She moaned out, her body shaking and the water drop lids going down her body as she moved and thrashed her body. She wanting and aching for him.

Damon absolutely loved that.

"Yes?" He asked and slid his arms between his legs to position himself at her entrance. He held his breath before sliding into her, pressing the shower head close to her clit, rubbing it in circles as he slid in and out of her. Elena parted her lips and rolled her tongue between her lips as she felt her walls coming to meet around him as he pulled back and entered out of her.

"Go faster...I wanna hear slaps..."

Damon raised his eyebrow before shaking his head and doing as she asked.

Going faster and faster.

His thumb was near the twisting knob of the shower head as he tapped it, he began to have fun with it, turning it to reduce the pressure.

Elena's heart pounded heavy in her chest as Damon pounded her, slicing in and out of her as if it was his fingers. Elena arched her back, showing her neck to him.

Damon let his fangs slide out of their sheath as he pumped her along his cock.

"Shit..." He muttered.

"mmmm...aaa...yes..."

Elena bit her lip and rolled her hips at him. Damon caught the riff and loved how it felt against him.

Damon's knees nearly buckled.

"Do it again."

Elena did it again but put more into it as she did so.

The riff and wave was bigger than Damon ever felt and he nearly fell. He smiled at her, licking his fangs snapping at her as he turned the knob higher and higher.

Elena mumbled at words that Damon couldn't even make out with his vampire hearing. It probably wasn't words anyway.

That was a good sign.

"Fuck me harder..." Elena spat out and she looked at him, her nails digging into his shoulder blades as he went faster and faster. He raised up one leg and set it on his shoulder, holding the shower head rope between them so he could flick over her nipples. She bit her lip to hold back the moan and he pinched them between his fingers.

"Love how hot you are." He groaned, light grunts fell from his mouth and perfumed the air as all they heard were curse words and the slaps of his balls hitting her against her wetness.

"Only you make me this hot, Damon." she purred out his name and he fucked her even harder, loving hot sweet and nice and hot and wet she felt.

He slowed down his thrusts and looked into her eyes. The shower head was spewing more hot water all over her and she shivered and shuddered as she stared into Damon's eyes.

"I'm going to make you cum, so hard, kitten."

She looked into his eyes and saw something coming alive and flickering like flames in his blue eyes.

"Do it." She demanded him and he smirked.

He turned the knob up as high as it can go, reaching behind him to lower the coldness and turn the hot water on high. He stepped back from her and placed her leg on the ground. He pushed her on the ground and turned her around, her breast hitting the cold tile. He placed his hand on her neck and tilted her body upwards at him. He slid into her and reached around, placing the increased pressure of the knob against her clit.

Moments later as the pressure built between Damon slicing right back into her and the shower head. She screamed, really loud.

Damon laughed.

* * *

I know it's short. Hmmm, make it up next time.

Next chapter: Freakiki- Katherine/Damon/Stefan


	13. All kinds of pleasure

Title:** All kinds of pleasure**

Characters: **Katherine/Damon/Stefan**

**V/H/H**

Type: ?

Requested by: **Freakiki**

**Warning:** Little Incest**  
**

* * *

"Play with me, Stefan." Katherine was pulling on the arms of Stefan and Damon. Damon was down for it to make her happy but Stefan did not want to be sharing the woman that he loved with his brother. He knew his brother was experienced. Heck, were they doing this to make fun of him?

Stefan hoped not.

"Come on brother. If you love her as much as me, you will." Damon was smiling all wide and big. His gaze was focused on Katherine's naked body. Her pert nipples, her luscious skin, her more ready than lips. He couldn't wait to take her, even though he was going to be sharing his brother.

Stefan hated Damon. He would show that he was the better brother. He would show Katherine that he too could take her to heights that she never been before.

"Fine." he said. His voice was irritated and cold.

"Goodie."

~ . ~

Katherine sat on the bed as she watched the boys strip each other. It was a fight that she had to calm down with compelling. She had to compel Stefan. Damon was all for it. It sicken Katherine how deeply in love he was with her. Couldn't she tell that she wanted Stefan? But she wasn't going to think any of that now. She was just going to enjoy herself.

Damon stripped off Stefan's shirt, ripping it off of him, throwing to the ground. Stefan did the same to Damon's, throwing it on the ground.

Katherine watched as Stefan turned Damon around and wrapped his arms around his waist, pecking kisses down his chest, his tongue licking up the sweat as he did so.

Damon threw his head back and let out a soft sigh.

Katherine watched from her bed, turning her head. She didn't want to ruin Stefan that much. She wouldn't be able to look at him.

She called them both. Their attention on her.

She cocked her head and spread her legs, herself propped up on her elbows.

"Stefan fuck me, baby."

Stefan walked over to Katherine without hesitating. Damon came over by her side and peppered kisses down her neck to her collar, adjusting himself on the bed.

Stefan smiled and started peppered kissing down her body, pausing to lick each breast into his mouth. He sucked on the nipple and bit down. Katherine cried out, her left leg raising to rest on Stefan's shoulder as he slide down her body. His tongue whipping around and around, collecting the sweat that formed.

Damon brought his kisses back up her body and Katherine laid down, letting Damon's kisses meet her lips as she slid her tongue into his mouth. Damon slipped in his tongue back and they battled.

Tongues acting like swords to gain dominance.

Damon's cock ached. He wanted to be inside of something.

Katherine could smell Damon's arousal in the air. It was stronger than Stefan's.

She cocked a smile and pulled back from kissing Damon, licking her lips.

"Feed me."

Damon grinned at her and bent down to kiss her again, biting and pulling on her lip till he drew blood. He pulled back and Katherine licked her lips as Damon adjusted himself, grabbing his cock and hovering it over her mouth. Katherine leaned forward and took him into her mouth. She used one hand to stroke him as she licked him up and down. But her body stilled for a second as Damon leaned over her body to reach her aching wet center. He grabbed her legs and held them in his hands, spreading them further apart. Damon's tongue found her clit and he began rubbing it and pulling it. Katherine arched her back as her tongue lapped around him. Her mouth was hot and warm and she could wait for one of them to be inside her.

Stefan was looking at his brother as he licked Katherine up. His cock jerked and without control, he leaned forward and attack her dripping wet hole, sliding his finger in and out of, his tongue doing the same.

Katherine ripped her mouth from Damon's piece and let out a loud moan. She didn't want oral she wanted to be fucked into the bed as she scratched them

Oral was nice but it wasn't as much fu...

Stefan and Damon took a soft bit out of her lips and she let out another cry.

Damon straighten himself back to sitting in front of her and Stefan stood up straight. Katherine stood on her knees in the bed and shook her ass. Stefan smiled, biting his lip.

Damon got off the bed and walked over to them.

The Salvatore brother's smiled at each other, before biting on either side of her neck.

Katherine arched her back as they bit her, sucking on her skin. Her arousal was flaring.

Stefan picked her up and her legs wrapped around his waist. The brother both pulled back and Damon spat on to his cock, numerous times, lubing it up. They had a little surprise for her.

Stefan slid into her with ease and Katherine threw her head back and moaned as her walls stretched to meet Stefan. She looked into his eyes and bit her bottom lip.

She was about to open her mouth to say something when Damon slid inside of her tightness.

Her back arched, hard at the deep intrusion.

She couldn't believe that he did that. But it felt so right.

Damon placed his hands over Stefan's and they bounced her on top of them.

Katherine felt numerous feelings going through her.

Pain.

Pleasure.

Anticipation.

Orgasm building up and already?

She wrapped her arms around Stefan's neck and her nails dug deep into his skin. Stefan hissed and thrusted inside of her faster.

Damon went the same pace as his brother.

Her body shook and trembled as Damon used his long finger to reach her untouched clit. He rubbed it hard than soft, switching and Katherine moaned out as Stefan and Damon grunted.

"So close..." Katherine let out. Her eyes were opening wide at how much Damon being inside of her but it also felt good.

Katherine was going to add this to her list of things that she enjoyed.

Which had;

Stefan, sex with Stefan, drinking from Stefan, teasing Stefan, and now someone being in her tight hole.

"I'm so close, hole to tight." Damon croaked out as he slowed down his pace.

Yes, Katherine thought. Now she could send him away. Now she wanted to try this with Stefan and alone.

Damon went faster and faster, pinching her clit between his fingers as Stefan went at the same pace as he.

Damon came and he stilled his thrusts. He slipped out of Katherine and sat back on the bed to collect his breathing.

"Put me down Stefan. I have to say something to Damon."

Stefan said okay and Katherine landed on her feet as she settled her down. She turned towards Damon and bent over, in front of him.

"Pick up your clothes, go to your room, and forget this ever happened."

Damon looked into Katherine's eyes and a smile came to his lips.

"Okay."

He licked his lips and kissed Katherine on the cheek. He clapped Stefan on his back and left the room.

"Sorry for bothering you."

He closed the door behind him and Stefan slid into Katherine's heat, his hands hard on her hips.

"What was that for?"

"I just wanted all kinds of pleasure, my love."

Stefan smirked and rolled his eyes before grabbing a good grip of her hair and slamming her down into the bed as he fucked her well into the night.

* * *

I'm a little nervous about this chapter. I wasn't really sure, so I let my hurt hands do all the typing. I hope this is what Freakiki wanted.

DomOx


	14. The love triangle

Title: The love triangle

Type: Hardcore/ D.P/3sum/AU

Characters: Mason/Damon/Elena

W/V/E

Format: Story form

Requested by: Tgirl, lml

A/N: Writing smut is a little bit harder than I thought. You want it perfectly done and you don't want it the same way as you've written before. So I wrote this. Hope you enjoy

* * *

It was nightfall and the moon wouldn't rise tonight. All the werewolves could have stayed home and chilled, but not Mason. He wanted to be out. Something was bothering his nose and he was kinda liking it. It was sex. He knew that much; between a man and a woman. They were going at it like rabbits and Mason felt his cock stir and awake at the scents. He knew one scent very well. It was Damon, the vampire, he tried to kill. The other, he couldn't place and that's what scared him. His animal instincts were telling him to go over there and mess up the coupling between Damon and the unknown girl that he couldn't place. She smelled just as dark as him but held a little light there.

He ran forward, going as fast as he could, the animal in him fueling him. He wanted to rip Damon apart. He'll kill him himself.

He ran around the forest for what seemed like hours till he saw it.

Damon was on the hood of his car. He was laid out on it and experiencing something more better. A woman with long hair was on top of him, riding him, moving her hips back and forth. Damon's hands were on her hips, rocking her back and forth. She let out a loud cried and his body felt tense.

He couldn't believe this.

He sped forward and grabbed her by her hair and pulled her head for her to look at him.

She cried out in his face and he looked down at the sight before him.

It wasn't Katherine.

It was her doppelganger, Elena.

He let go of her hair and Damon picked her up, adjusting her on all fours. She stared at Mason, licking her lips. Her breast were hard and erect and they were tiny bite marks all over her breast, around her nipples.

She was smirking at Mason, balancing herself one arm as she curled Mason forward with one finger.

Damon slid into her with one solid thrust and Elena fell forward.

Mason cut her and pulled her up right, angling her for deeper thrusts.

"What's going on here? Is this a trap?"

Elena shook her head and dug her claws in his tight t-shirt. She let out a breathy moan as she answered.

"No trap." She arched her back and her head bent low.

Damon slapped his hand against her ass and her head shot up.

"Answer the man." Damon laughed and dug his nails into her hips. Elena threw her hips at him as Damon fucked her. She was so close.

"What do you mean?" Mason asked again as Elena's hands attacked his shorts, pushing it down his legs. He shivered as he erection touched the air. The animal within him was snarling for hunger.

"Answer. Him." Damon slapped her ass a whole lot harder and Elena cried out. Her hands working around Mason's length.

"I have been waiting for you. I want a threesome with you, me, and Damon..." Her eyes fluttered open and she came all over his cock. Damon stilled his thrusts and came inside her.

"We would have waited but Elena wanted to find a way to call you over her. I guess her thing worked."

"How...long...have..you guys..." He threw his head back and let out a moan.

"Two hours. We can kept going till I smelled your nearby." Damon smiled and sat back on the hood of his car. Elena's ass was in his face.

An idea popped in his head and his cock instantly harden.

"Elena, my dear. How do you feel about both of us entering you?" Damon asked, looking at Mason as Mason was looking at him.

Elena stood on her knees and turned around to face Damon as her hands still worked Mason.

"I've never had that Damon. Can you show me?"

Damon nodded his head and slid two fingers inside of her.

Elena hissed at the contact and she pumped Mason faster and faster. His back tensed up and he felt his body lock up. He couldn't take it.

...He came along her hands and Elena sucked it up with her mouth, moaning at how he tasted.

He tasted really good in her mouth.

"Yummy! Now what do I do Damon?" she asked Damon as he ran his wet fingers around her tight opening.

"Mason, which one will you want?" Damon fucked her with his fingers, opening up both holes.

Mason looked dazed for a second before anything else was said.

He never been inside of a human as of late. It used to be about Katherine, but she ran off with Stefan.

He might as well, enjoy this.

"I want to be inside her tight warm cunt." he smiled and slid his hands down her body, finding her clit and rubbing it with his rough thumb. Elena moaned and her eyes closed shut as the men before her worked her over and over.

~ . ~

"Shit...faster." Elena growled. She wanted it faster, till she couldn't take it. She wanted more.

Mason pumped from above as Damon stood up behind them. He was had three fingers inside her tight hole. He curled his fingers inside and Elena arched her back.

"I'm about to cum..."

"Mason bite her."

Mason looked at Damon confused before he realized what he was talking about. He pulled down so he could reach her neck with ease. He bit into it and Elena shuddered and shook above him, her walls closing around his cock. Damon felt her body throb around his fingers and he quickly grabbed his cock, positioning it at her entrance. Mason still his movements. Elena breathed heavily against him, trying to catch her breath.

Damon took a silencing breath before he slipped his fingers out of her and replaced it with his cock. He pressed into her and Mason held her down so she wouldn't jerk. She clinched her teeth and tears sprung to her eyes as Damon slowly went into her. Inch by inch till he was fully inside of her.

"Gosh, you feel so hot...shit." Damon's eyes fluttered for a second before he rocked against her, sliding in and out. The movement causing Elena to move against Mason.

Mason wiped her tears away and grabbed her hips, rocking it in a circular motion.

Damon felt his eyes roll towards the back of his head. He couldn't get over the sensations. She was so tight that he'd probably cum in a couple of seconds flat.

"Damon...Mason...bit me when I cum this time...okay?"

Damon and Mason both nodded their heads and let the pleasure that they were feeling override them. They never felt his much pleasure.

It was only when Damon stepped high on his tippy-toes when Elena cried out loud.

Mason arched his back and pumped upward inside of her faster and faster.

"Shit...so close..." Mason felt something touch his balls and he looked a Damon for a second, hoping to hell that he was no touching him but then felt something soft against his hand. It was Elena's hand.

Whew!

"Close..." Elena, Mason, and Damon said together. Their breaths perfumed the air.

It came down to Elena squeezing Mason's balls just a little harder. Mason stilled his movements and bit into Elena's shoulder.

She cried out loud in pleasure and Damon sunk his fangs into her skin. Damon came deep inside of Elena and he stilled his movements.

All they could hear was heavy breathing.

Mason released his bit from her arm and Damon took three pulls from her before pulling back. He slid out of her and turned to relax against the hood of his car.

Elena was still on Mason when she sat up.

"We should do that again some time?"

Mason and Damon laughed.

Not if they killed each other first.


	15. Panting

Title: Panting*

Type: SURPRISE!

Characters: Mason/Stefan(AU)

H/H

Format: Story form

Requested by: Temptress-Kitten17

A/N: This is from my story Just the way you are. ^^Kitten wanted it to happen so I decided that I should write it. Also from now on, if you ever see a * next to the Title, it mean's it's a special case.

* * *

Stefan couldn't wait to get Mason's clothes off. He had been thinking about him all day and just the fact that he had came over in a rush when he had called him over was a added bonus.

They crashed into the house, kissing in a dizzy haze, tongues battled and their privates were rubbing hard against the zipper in their jeans waiting to be released. Stefan's hands were pushing Mason's jacket off his muscled arms and Mason was pulling on Stefan's hair, trying to force him to cock his head so he could deepen the kiss, sliding and flicking his tongue all in his mouth.

Stefan finally got the jacket off and Mason threw it somewhere, anywhere. Stefan ripped and popped his buttons open, they hit the floor with a clatter as Mason walked forwards, pushing Stefan backwards.

Stefan pulled on Mason's bottom lip and Mason moaned, grinding himself on Stefan.

When Stefan's backside reached the back of the catch. He fell back and landed on the couch as Mason went with him. They continued to kiss as Mason ripped open Stefan's shirt, pulling his shirt every which way. He wanted his naked chest to Stefan's naked chest. He wanted sweat to sweat. He wanted to bring Stefan to his knees.

"Suck me off." Mason whispered between kisses as Stefan's hands slid between their bodies to grab at his buckle and belt, undoing them so he could touch Mason.

"No...you suck me off."

Stefan smiled and pushed Mason off of him. Mason stepped back and watched as Stefan sat on the edge of the couch. He dug his nails into the couch and Mason walked over to him, getting him out of his pants and whipping out Stefan's dick.

Mason licked his lips and got down on his knees.

Stefan's hands going to Mason's hair,running his hands through it as he let his body feel.

Mason stuck out his tongue and ran it up and down Stefan's length, taking it into his mouth and pulling back. Spit fell from his mouth and fell upon Stefan's tip. Stefan threw his head back and moaned as Mason moved his mouth towards his sack, taking it into his mouth and sucking, sucking so hard that Stefan could have fell if he was standing up, but he wasn't. All he had to worry about was not falling back on the couch.

"Mason, use your tongue on me." Stefan pulled Mason's head tighter and Mason rubbed his tongue around in circles as Stefan asked. His hands reaching into his pants to give him some freedom. His other hand working Stefan as his other one working him. He pumped them both as he sucked Stefan's balls again.

They both moaned.

"Feel so damn good, Mase. Deep throat me." Stefan requested and Mason did as he was asked.

He switched his hand with his mouth in a matter of seconds and loved that fact that Stefan was getting even more vocal than before.

Mason ran his rough tongue over Stefan's smooth texture, laving up spit in his mouth.

His thumb ran over his own mushroom head and Mason shuddered.

Stefan rolled his tongue between his teeth and thrust up his hips, positioning himself more down Mason's throat.

Mason took a heavy breath and stuck out his tongue to let Stefan gain more entry.

"Feel so good, fucking your warm mouth."

Mason turned his head to the side and let Stefan fuck him that way as he worked himself over and over. He could already feel himself so close, and yet he was mad.

He wanted to be sucked off. He wanted Stefan's lips on him, not the other way around.

Mason pulled all the way back and Stefan fell from his lips with a pop. It hanged down as Mason got on his feet and stood, grabbing Stefan by the hair and pulling him forward, crashing his lips to his.

Stefan was shocked and stunned and pulled at Mason's hair to push him down.

He was and had been enjoying himself.

But Mason was too strong and he pushed Stefan down after he was finished laving Stefan's mouth with his own spit and pre-cum juice.

Stefan swallowed it down and got on his knees, pushing Mason's pants down his legs and grabbing Mason's cock. He ran his hands up and down it, using two at a time, twisting and turning. He opened his mouth and lightly breathed onto Mason's cock. He shuddered and shook and Stefan coyly smiled before placing his mouth on him.

Mason threw his head back and steadied himself before he went in and out of Stefan's mouth.

Stefan placed his hands on either side of Mason's thighs and held on for dear life as Mason fucked his hot mouth. Mason's eyes rolled to the back of his head and all he saw was black as he fucked Stefan's mouth. Knowing that there could be nothing better than this.

"Gosh, fuck Stefan. Squeeze them." He hissed in a breath as Stefan's hands quickly went towards what he was talking about. He squeezed as asked and Mason nearly felt his knees give out.

Stefan closed his lips and moved it over his teeth as Mason continued to fuck his mouth.

His hands squeezing his sack and wishing he could take it into his mouth.

Suddenly, Mason pulled back and pulled Stefan up by his arms. His wet cock slipped from his lips and Mason grabbed Stefan and bent him over. Stefan bent over. His back straight and he turned his head to face Mason as he began to spit on his dick.

"I love you so much, boo."

Stefan licked his lips and blew a kiss towards him.

"I love you so much, poo. Now fuck me!"

Mason smiled and laved his cock with his spit. Stefan faced forward and spread his ass cheeks. Mason stepped forward and placed one hand on Stefan's back to steady himself as he slowly made his way towards Stefan's bum. The tip of him hit Stefan's hole and he bit his lip to hold back the scream that was piling up in his throat.

"I'm sorry." Mason said softly as he pushed forward into the tightness of Stefan.

Stefan shivered and he groaned. His body was tightening around Mason to reject him but it just made Stefan tighter and Mason moaned. Stefan dropped his hands and dug them into the couch. He released his teeth from his lip and steadied himself as Mason began to move.

"Fuck...Stefan...so tight." Mason groaned as he moved, increasing his pace from slow to fast. Jack hammer fast.

"Only for...you." Stefan arched his back lightly as he slid both his hands between him and the couch to reach his dangling aching member.

He pumped his length up and down while Mason worked his tight hole.

Mason rotated his hips and Stefan trembled.

"Faster." Stefan said.

Mason nodded his head, picking up the pace. His hips slapping against Stefan's ass cheeks as he worked him over and over. He could already feel himself about ready to finish.

He use one hand to go down Stefan's ass cheeks, thigh, and leg, running it back up to go to his balls. He squeezed them as Stefan worked himself.

"Close...baby...I'm so close." Mason grunted over and over.

Stefan did as well.

He was close as well.

It was at the tip.

They were both so close.

Then Stefan's phone ringed. It ringed loud and Mason pulled out of Stefan, releasing all over his back. Stefan came all over his hands. He straighten himself and leaned against the couch. His ass was on fire and his heart was racing.

Mason reached for Stefan's pants and dug through his pockets to retrieve the phone. He found it and threw it at Stefan. He coughed and pushed send, answering the call.

"What Damon? I told you I was busy."

He breathed heavy into the phone and didn't care if his brother was thinking disgusting of him. If Damon could have his fun, then Stefan could too.

It was only fair.

"I need help. I was planning on taking a special girl out later and I need help in looking nice."

Stefan heard his brother groan.

He rolled his eyes, but then as Mason stepped in his line of settled his eyes on that.

"You going on a date..." Stefan grunted for no apparent reason. He slapped Mason's ass. "Okay. Come over. We'll help."

His brother hung up and Stefan took a hard and easy breath.

He looked at Mason and he was smiling at him.

"Your brother is coming over?"

Stefan nodded.

"That sucks. I wanted you to work me, baby." Mason kissed Stefan on his mouth, giving him full action, tongue and all.

They pulled back. Heavy breathing.

"Baby, as soon as he leaves." Stefan pulled Mason close and smacked his ass, grabbing on it. "Your ass is mine."

Stefan smirked and Mason grinned.

They couldn't wait till Damon got here and left.

They were planning on all day.


	16. Locked AwayRewrite

A/N:

This is a re-write.

I have decided to bring in Stefan(from Just the way you are) to monitor all my stories.

* * *

Stefan: Hi, this is Stefan Salvatore. I'm introducing today for **Black Archer 13**, **Locked away** featuring **Damon and Elena locked away in a tomb**. I do warn there is rape. That is all. Oh and DomOx wants to thank everybody for showing her support for her stories.

* * *

I couldn't believe that she wasn't here. I couldn't believe that she wasn't among the others that were knocked out and mummified.

I held my face in my hands and rocked myself as I thought over everything.

My 'human' life passed before my eyes and I saw everything that involved her and it made me very angry. She used me for my love and made me believe that she was in this stupid tomb when she wasn't. She made me believe that she was mummified like the others and was waiting for me.

I only came back to this stupid town because I was going to free her and we were going to paint the town red. But she was not there.

Pain ached more through me and I sobbed, my back was shaking.

I could hear Elena walking around in the tomb trying to find me. She was shouting out my name. Anna and Pearl were already gone, but a part of me didn't care.

If Katherine wasn't here then what was the point of me leaving if she wasn't here?

I stood up, my back still shaking. I couldn't get over it.

I heard Elena's footsteps coming closer and closer.

I felt my emotions overriding me.

My fangs shifted and they grew in length. I could feel my inner demon taking over.

"Damon, we have to get out of here. Bonnie can't hold it much longer."

She touched my shoulder and I didn't care what I did at that moment.

I was so hurt that I didn't care what happen right after I lost control.

I turned to Elena and grabbed her by her arm.

She was still bleeding from when Pearl had bitten her.

She tried to struggle but all the emotions inside of me was making me too strong. I pulled her closer towards me and rolled my nose over her hair.

"Damon, what are you doing?" She cried.

I felt the instant switch inside of me turn off and I pushed her against the wall, lifting up my thigh to spread hers further apart. She gasped and tried to push at me but I didn't move.

She was starting to become afraid and it was feeding me, it was fueling me.

I grabbed her other hand and pressed that into the wall along with the other, pressing my growing erection against her too.

"Damon, I'm not Katherine. It's me Elena." Elena cried again.

I knew who she was but at the moment. I didn't care.

She looked like Katherine. She sounded like Katherine. God damn it, she was Katherine.

I moved her other wrist to join the other, so one hand could hold that one as I used my free hand to roam and go down her body.

She whimpered and tears fell from her eyes as she struggled.

"Please don't do this." She whimpered.

I ran my hands down her face, pausing at her cheek to slap her. She sobbed and kept her head turned away from me as I moved my hand down her body. I ran it smoothly down though, cupping her breast at one moment, savoring how they felt before I grabbed the collar, pulled it down, and ripped it off her body. I threw the piece of cloth behind me and ran my tongue over my lips and fangs, getting a feeling of them. I rose my hand back up to reach for her necklace and ripped that off too. I threw it behind me and heard it break against the wall on the otherside.

"Every night, I hear you and my brother going at it like rabbits. It disturbs me. I hate it with a passion, but I'm going to show you what I'm like." I whispered to her as I cupped her breast again through the small material of her lacy bra. It was black with green lace over the hems. I leaned forward and stuck out my tongue, licking between the V point of her cleavage, rolling my tongue around it, licking off the sweat and the...

I sniffed in her scent.

I smelled lust.

Was she getting off on this?

Dirty vixen she was.

Elena turned her head to face me, tears were going down her face and I never been this turned on in my life.

"Damon, please. Don't do this."

I cocked my head and tapped my chin with my free hand. I rolled my head around before settling it back on her.

"Why not? Someone besides me is enjoying themselves." I mocked her.

I picked her locked wrists off the wall and threw her to the floor. She cried out in pain and rolled along the gravel. I was on top of her and pinning her down as I ripped at her pants. I threw them behind me and used one hand to get me out of my pants.

I stood on my knees and pushed it down my legs, my cock stood straight out in the air.

Elena looked at it and then looked at me. She shook her head no and kicked me. I fell down and snarled.

She crawled at the dirt to pull herself away from me but I shook my head no.

I roared out loud in the air and fixed myself, reaching out and grabbing her ankle. I turned her over on her stomach and held her down by placing my hands on her thighs, ripping off her underwear and throwing that over me too. I leaned over her and steadied myself over her as I positioned myself at her entrance.

"To think I was going to go down on you." I chuckled and slid into her.

Elena gasped and clawed at the ground as she let out a loud...moan.

I stilled, letting her get used to my size before I began to move in and out of her.

She was wet and even though, she didn't want me to do this. I could tell she was still enjoying this.

Her heart was beating heavier than I ever heard her with Stefan.

"Damon!" I heard Stefan scream. It was distant and far away. He was probably still at the entrance. "You let her go or I'll stake you."

I chuckled loudly.

I hoped I heard that right.

Stefan was going to stake me.

He was going to stake me?

Please.

I drunk more human blood everyday and more than he could consume. He was going to do nothing.

"Damon, please. It doesn't have to be like this."

I bent my head to her ear and whispered all soft and slow.

"It does."

I slid in and out of her faster, thinking of Katherine, knowing that the warm tightness below me was not Katherine but at that moment. I didn't care.

I fucked her faster.

That bitch she used me.

I rotated my hips.

She lied to me.

I propped Elena on all fours and leaned back as I fucked her faster and harder, using my powers to pound myself against her hips.

"Dam...on." Elena cried as she tried to say my name.

I ignored her and dug my nails into her skin. She hissed and shuddered against me.

Her walls tighten around my cock and I felt like I was in a tight cocoon.

I stilled and let her walls vibrate around me.

It was only a second that I started up again, fucking her harder and much faster.

I just couldn't control myself.

I was so angry.

"Fuck...Stefan." She cried out and I stilled.

I slid out of her and heard Elena whimper, whimper from what I was not sure.

From the loss of me not in her or because she was hurt.

I flipped her over and sat down, grabbing her to be on top of me as I sat up, angling myself so as soon as I entered. I would be against her g-spot.

I hovered her over me and pushed her down.

She let out a loud scream.

I smirked and grabbed her hair. She was hitting my chest and fighting against me.

I took each hit with a laugh, but it faded as I heard Stefan fighting with Bonnie to come in and save Elena.

"My. Name. Is. Damon." I told Elena as I placed one hand on her hip and bounced her on top of me.

She continued to struggle against me though. I didn't care.

She was biting her lip and screeching and moaning, at the same time.

It was exciting to me.

"Cry out my name Elena. You know who's thick dick is inside of you, right?"

She shook her head but I knew that she knew.

I continued.

"Stefan could never hit it like this. Don't you think that he too wished Katherine was in here too so he could sneak away with her and fuck her like I'm fucking you."

Elena shook her head again but I could tell that she was starting to think about it.

"I love Katherine and I gave it to her as rough as I wanted. She knew my heart still burned for her. I can hear you and you might as well not even shout out his name all loud as you want to do mine." I teased as I bounced her harder and harder.

"I hate you...Damon." She said.

I smiled.

"mmmm...I hate you too."

I chuckled, it was dark and evil and I felt my fangs shift in my gums. I wanted to bit her. I wanted to bit her harder. I had to bite her.

"Shit...St...Da...mon."

Now she was saying my name.

Good.

Her hands wove up to her hair and she started running her fingers through it.

She was moaning her ass off. I sat up and reached for her nipples, sucking it into my mouth as I bounced her on my cock.

I slowed my movements down though.

It was now her turn.

I settled my hands on her hips, rubbing her hips, to move my hands to her ass. I clapped both hands against her ass.

She let out a loud cry.

Her eyes shifted to mine.

"Fuck. Me. Elena." I smiled at my own words.

Her lip was curled in disgust before she began to ride me, her hips moving back and forth. My hands went to her hips and I dug my nails deep into her skin. I couldn't believe the sensations that I was feeling. I felt electricity going through my body. It was hot and tight and wetness was all around me. Her inner walls were squeezing my cock and I leaned my head back, letting out a loud moan, hoping that Stefan would hear.

I was so pissed that I didn't even care if Bonnie, the little witch, could hear what the hell I was doing.

"Damon, Bonnie can't hold it much longer. Shelia is getting dizzy. Get out of there!" Stefan screamed.

I thought about it.

If I didn't get out of the tomb and it closed. I would be stuck there with Elena. She was food but sooner or later I would want to shower and change.

I groaned and picked Elena off of me. She let out a whimper of shock and protest. I settled her on the ground and she looked at me confused as I dressed myself.

"We'll finish this later. I don't want to be locked in without a bed." I buckled up my belt and straighten myself. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close to me. She didn't fight this time.

I wondered why?

I threw her over my shoulder and sped out of there before she could utter a word.

I rushed passed Stefan, bumping into him. He fell to the ground.

I raced up the stairs and out into the night, rushing back towards the boarding house.

I'm not through with you yet, I thought as Elena was mumbling under her breath about she couldn't believe she was allowing me to do this when she had Stefan.

Stefan was a weakling if anyone asked me.

~ . ~

We got to the boarding house under a minute. I didn't even place her on her feet as I unlocked the door and rushed inside, closing the door behind me. I raced up the stairs into my bedroom, closing and locking the door behind me. I threw her on the bed.

She bounced for a second.

"Damon?"

She asked as I ran off towards my bathroom, shedding my clothes along the way. I snatched off a towel from the rack and stepped into the room, loosening up my belt and dropping my pants to the floor.

I stepped out of them and looked at her with a smile on my face.

"Ever tried being gagged before?"

I already knew the answer.

Of course not.

She shook her head no and I jumped on top of her.

My erection dangling between my legs, rubbing against Elena's core as I pinned her down to the bed,

I wrapped the wash cloth around her mouth and tied it around her head.

She looked at me with horror in her eyes. I looked in them deeper and noticed something else.

Desire.

I grinned and straighten myself against her, positioning at her entrance so I could enter her once again this night.

I slid into her and she moaned into the towel, her head rolling from side to side as I pulled back and slide forward.

Her breaths were increasing and becoming hard and heavy.

I slammed into her.

My balls slapping against her as I did so.

"Stefan never gave it to you like this, huh?" I asked, knowing that she couldn't answer.

I angled myself to were I rubbed against her nub and her g-spot. I leaned forward and buried my head in the crook of her neck. I slammed into her more harder and faster than the first.

I felt something wet hit my cheek and I picked my head up. She was crying, tears were sliding down her face.

"Does it hurt?" I asked, not like a cared.

She shook her head no.

Good.

I reached for her leg behind me and wrapped it around my back as I did the other.

Her body shook and vibrated below me. Her fingers were twitching and she was thrashing her head from side to side, arching her back, showing off her neck.

I felt her walls tighten, much tighter this time.

She came along my cock and the vice grip she had me in. I couldn't help but not cum inside of her too.

I let out a roar as my finish and stilled.

I pulled out moments later and sat up, slipping out of her.

I took off the towel from her mouth, ripping it away.

I looked at her as she tried to catch her breathing.

"Bastard." She whispered.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"It's what they call me. Now leave. I ruined you now."

Before she could mutter a word.

I was gone.

* * *

DomOx is back.

Next Chapter: Badboysarebest- School wise.


End file.
